The Scars of Your Love
by jomarch05
Summary: Despite knowing that the repercussions of tampering with time could result in an outcome far worse than her current reality, Kara just cannot accept a reality where Alex is not alive. And in making a decision to change her timeline, to create a new reality and alter their fate, all she can hope for is that her faith in her sister and an unlikely ally will create a better future.
1. Flashpoint

**A/N -** so it's been a really, really Long time since I wrote regularly and I guess it felt right to start again and try a new fandom as well. So I am going to try my hand at Sanvers with a side of Supercorp. Hopefully it works out:). Tell me what you think.

Summary - Despite knowing that the repercussions of tampering with time could result in an outcome far worse than her current reality, Kara just cannot accept a reality where Alex is not alive. And in making a decision to change her timeline, to create a new reality and alter their fate, all she can hope for is that her faith in her Sister, their friends and maybe some help from an unlikely ally would make their new reality a better one.

 **The Scars of your Love**

 _"I almost died..."_

 _"Yeah..no, I would not have let that happen"_

 _Maggie Sawyer & Alex Danvers_

 **Flashpoint**

 _ **Earth 1 (Somewhere in the past)**_

"So let me get this straight.." Kara looks intently at Barry, hand around the champagne flute as she gestures towards him. "You can run fast enough.."

"Mach 2" she grins wider as Barry mumbles the words, head down as if he's a bit embarrassed by the extent of his powers or maybe something else as she sees his grimace as well. Like he's in pain but she knows there's a story here and her reporter instincts are egging her on as she continues.

"Oookay, Mach 2 so that you hit a certain molecular frequency and then tear a hole through time.."Kara's interrupted again but by Cisco this time.

"And space" Cisco adds smugly.

"And space.. which allows you to time travel?" The alcohol sloshes over the rim of the flute as she punctuates the last word with her hand, her voice ending in a questioning lilt, her face scrunching up, not really understanding the science and wishing Alex was that was there to hear this and challenge it.

"And do you run into...you?"

"Kind of...your other self, it disappears when you change the timeline. It creates a new timeline, changing everything..."

Kara nods at his words, she's still on a bit of a high from helping all of her new friends to save their earth but she's also missing her home. Alex , James, Winn and Mon-El and even Lena. Maybe, especially Lena. Kara does not want to dwell on that thought, at least not sober. For once, she wishes she could get access to the alien liquor and wonder if the Dominators left any behind.

She does want to get back to her life even if this intermission was something she really needed. Things were always moving or changing so fast in National City. She still misses Cat and is kind of worried for Alex.

Not to mention her kiss with Mon-El and the small and possibly really relevant crazy fact that she also wants to kiss Lena or be kissed by her. Its all absolutely confusing and being able to let out her frustration by fighting the Dominators had been kind of cathartic. Though she still needed to decide on what she actually wanted.

"Yeah...but I regret it more that I can ever articulate...I mean, I screwed everything up and I wished.." Barry looks off, lost in thought as his eyes spy Caitlin talking to Felicity and John gesticulating with his hands as he talks animatedly, describing something to Sarah just as Cisco joins them, a tiny smile gracing his features. A welcome sight if any though Barry knows that the smile used to be so much bigger and brighter. He had messed up, had screwed with all their lives just because he thought he needed to make his better. It was never going to be a fair trade and he wished he had known then.

"But you didn't know.." Kara can see him struggling with his emotions as she reaches out to pull him into a one armed hug, not letting him turn away.

"I didn't think...I was selfish and it was wrong and now everyone is paying the price." How can he explain that he would give anything to undo his mistake. He knows that Kara likes him, maybe even respects him and he does not want that to change especially with the new knowledge that the implications of his thoughtless actions will have repercussions far into their future. He just hopes that the multiverse has not been touched, that Kara's life was like before, untouched and unchanged.

"Sometimes.." Kara pauses for effect because she needs Barry to really listen to her. She has an intimate understanding about guilt, about carrying the weight of a dead planet, an obliterated civilisation on her slim shoulders. She has lived with the fact that Fort Rozz's entry into earth was her fault. But, she also knows that life has to still go on. That its a choice that she has to make for her every waking second. And eventually, it does get easier as well, especially if you were surrounded by family and friends.

"..Bad things happen and sometimes they happen because its your fault..." she stares intently at Barry and can see him flinch at her words as his eyes slip shut and he swallows audibly. She has always been a tactile person so its an easy gesture to place a comforting hand on his arm, the warmth from her filtering through to Barry, anchoring him as her words resonate "And who we are...what we are...we need to make things right, even if it takes a long time..even if it takes forever, we fight..we make things right."

He nods at her words, understanding that he cannot change his choices but he can continue to make up for them. To take responsibility for all the changes and make it right wherever he can. "Thanks..I think I really needed to hear that and if you ever need any help.."

"Anytime and same goes for you..Just get Cisco to get that portal open.." Kara gives him that beautiful smile that he can't help but match. It signifies so much, such joy and love that it takes his breath away. He loves Iris, with all his heart but part of his soul recognises that something special in Kara. A connection forged by differences, by being apart from the norm, by being different yet finding a way to fit in.

He can see the inherent good in her, that she would do anything to make things right and it gives him hope as well. "Well, he's going to do that in a bit so we can finally send you home. Any particular place in mind?"

She looks around and sees her new friends in all their different groupings, the Legends gravitating towards each other and team Arrow, though apart, still keeping track of where each member was. And its easy for her to know exactly where she wants to be.

"You can drop me at Alex's place. She's my sister and she's always been my home."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

 ** _Earth 38 (Somewhat in the present)_**

Maggie's entire focus is on Alex and the way her hands are touching her body. Splayed fingers on the small of her back, where her shirt has ridden up. Knuckles brushing her jaw as Alex's lips meet hers. Each point of contact imprinted into her skin, igniting her senses.

She's lost in Alex's orbit, her smell, her touch. She still can't believe that it's actually happening, that she let herself have this, have Alex. Despite her instincts to stay away, to let Alex find her own level, to not taint that experience with her jaded view about love and first time expectations, she's glad that her fear could not hold her back.

She's still afraid though, of breaking Alex even if she knows deep down that the brunette currently kissing her is the strongest person she's ever met even amongst gods like Supergirl. But there's always going to be this niggling feeling at the root of her thoughts that she's the common denominator in her failed romantic pursuits.

"You're thinking way too loudly and possibly giving me a complex about my skills here." The words ghost over her as Alex breathes them out, while her hands continue to fondle and her eyes glittering in the dark. It speaks to her vast ability to multi task and still surprise Maggie as Alex's hand snakes downwards and plays with the elastic of her panties.

Any smart ass response dies on her lips when she hears Supergirl's startled voice, Alex's yelp of surprise, her own utterance all overlapping, coinciding with her world view upending as Alex rises up and she tries unsuccessfully to grab onto something, anything, before she crashes to the floor and hits her head on the side of the glass table.

"Alex!" Maybe she should have used her x ray vision but she still recalls that one time when she had used her super hearing first and Alex's moaning voice had caused her to simultaneously see through the front door as she broke through. Ready to confront whomever was hurting Alex, only to realise that her sister like any normal, healthy, adult woman, needed some relief of her own in the comfort and security of her own home.

Suffice it to say, they never talked about that incident, took 2 weeks to get back to actually looking at each other when they spoke and her promise to herself to never, ever, ever, use her powers to intrude on Alex unless she knocked on her door first and received an answer. This is not her fault, the door had been ajar.

"Maggie" Alex tries valiantly to reach out, missing Maggie's hand by an inch even as her body pivots to the door, startled to see her sister, relief and annoyance flooding her as she assimilates the situation, morphing from suave, hungry Danvers to irritated, unfulfilled Alex.

"Supergirl?" She knows that they're close. Hell, she had just a few seconds ago compared Alex's strength to the superhero. Its just that she can't really compete here. She's used up her reserve of courage the first time she came over to confess that she really, really wanted to be herself and kiss the girl she's been wanting to kiss since their first charged encounter. This time, she didn't even make it through a speech as Alex pulled her through the door, steering her to the couch and started assaulting her senses in the most divine way.

"What are you...", "Why are you here?", "Where the hell have you been?" Their voices again overlapping before Kara breaks out in a fit of uncontrollable giggles because she does not handle embarrassing situations all that well.

Kara's question cut short because she definitely knows what the two women were doing and maybe even finally answered a question in her own mind on what she was open to trying herself and possibly with whom.

Maggie's question really quite logical in the scheme of things even if she almost dreads the answer from the superhero because she's sure that the looks and touches between the two women currently standing over her, stemmed from love if nothing else.

Its the bite in Alex's voice that triggers Kara's giggling fit. In her rapidly diminishing defence, she did leave a note. Granted, the brevity of her message of 'helping Barry fight aliens, Multiverse travel involved, be back soon' probably could have used a lot more words and maybe a drawing or two to alleviate the worry bleeding through Alex's rancorous tone. But again in her now probably completely diminished defence, if her sister was that worried, maybe she should have been moping or working in her lab as oppose to getting to third base. All these thoughts colliding in her mind and resulting in the giggles because she's equal parts mortified and miffed and she has one shot to diffuse the situation.

"Sorry, Alex...I really didn't mean to barge in. And...well, hi Maggie. This is probably not how I envision this particular discussion to go and definitely not in this setting or.." She hears Alex's heart rate speed up and can see her about to interject so she decides to just go for it. "Anyway, we met before but I think given what you and umm, my sister were doing and I really didn't see.." She sees Alex's eyes widen at her admission and a second later, Maggie registering her words as well.

"So, I'm Kara and we really need to agree that one of you didn't close the front door and this is not my fault." Her nervous giggle finally unleashing the one Maggie was holding inside leaving Alex the only one wondering if it was too late to convince Maggie never to encourage Kara by joining in with the laughter.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

 ** _Earth 38 (Seven weeks from now)_**

The heat is stifling and Maggie wonders how Alex can still look so cool layered with the standard black DEO uniform and accompanying vest, holster and helmet. She tries, like really tries to focus and not dwell on how incredible Alex looks and she succeeds right until Alex turns and winks at her.

She gives herself the one minute to fantasize in her head or at least list the actual things that she was going to do with her stunningly hot girlfriend when they finally get through this raid. Its the only way she can get herself to concentrate and do her job and it does work as she finally shakes her head, squares her shoulders and give the signal to her team to move in.

There is no need to keep track of Alex because she knows that the both of them have a job to do and a team supporting them. Maggie knows that Alex does track her as she enters the building but its more to do with DEO policy and possibly the fact that Alex tracks all of the non DEO personnel because she feels responsible for their safety on these missions.

"No targets in sight." J'onn's deep voice filters though the open comm link. His instincts telling him that he cannot let his guard down so he continues looking around intently as he flies overhead.

"I'm scanning the south side of the building and there's nothing there." Kara's tone of disappointment bringing a smile to Maggie's face. "Do you need me on the ground?" There's hopefulness in the question though Maggie can picture Kara's face when Alex responds.

"Negative, Supergirl. You should do one more sweep and Tac teams one and two can finish up down here."

Maggie's already gesturing to her guys to spread out and cover more ground. They do all need a break from the constant stream of Cadmus attacks over the past month and not having a fire fight today sounded like a nice gift. Even better if they could finish in the next half hour or so.

She doesn't let her guard down, her ears attuned to the ambient noise and her eyes scanning her surroundings as she sees her team fan out, guns still held aloft, ready, just in case. Only all hell breaks lose when she takes her next step.

Both tac teams immediately coming under fire as they try and scatter. Supergirl and J'onn suddenly under attack from dozens of drones falling from subspace. The cacaphony of destruction does not stop her from looking for Alex even as she dives towards some cover behind a stack of wooden crates.

She can't see Alex and fear grips her even if she does not give in to it and returns fire, not knowing who she's shooting at but hoping she hits something. Maggie's reflexes have always been fast, top notch as her instructor at the academy had said before.

However, this time, she does not get a chance to react as she sees a shooter heading straight for her, hearing the retort from his gun as the bullet rips through the fleshy part of her thigh, a straight through that burns as it tears through muscle and nicks the bone. She braces for the searing pain she knows will come from the other shots fired but those bullets find a different end, each one propelling Alex backwards into her as their impact finally drives the brunette into her and towards the ground.

She had braced herself, a name like a prayer falling from her lips, expecting the rest of the shots to tear through skin and shatter bone but they do not find their purchase and all she could do was watch as Alex leapt towards her, twisting her body, arms flung outwards, blocking the gunman and taking the hits meant for Maggie, paying for Maggie's inertia.

She's not sure if she had screamed Alex's name, a guttural ragged sound of vowels and pain, though her throat hurts as she feels the weight of Alex colliding against her as she herself, crumbles to the ground. Her hands automatically going around Alex and she tries to curl around the taller woman, taking the brunt of the impact as their bodies crash against the unyielding concrete floor.

"God..please..no, Alex...Alex..answer me dammit..." words are tumbling out as she feels her hands coat with blood and Alex's head loll to one side, her body heavy and still. Maggie tries to sit up, gently cradling Alex's still body only to have steel like arms hold her back as bullets fly around them, some bouncing off impenetrable skin.

She had left J'onn, the second she heard Maggie's scream. Honing in on Alex's erratic heartbeat, knowing that she was still alive though barely so. It took all of her will power to only barrel through the warehouse punching every single Cadmus gunman instead of incinerating all of them because one of their ranks had hurt her big sister.

Kara strains her hearing as the heart beat stutters...stops and its her turn to scream. Pain incarnate and a singular thought takes shape as she ignores Maggie's plea to fly Alex to a hospital and instead she wrenches herself upright and runs like she's the scarlet speedster, picking up speed as she feels her body vibrating on an atomic level. As she feels like her physical self is fading and she sees images fly pass, barely registering in her mind. She knows she has to concentrate to pick the time she wants to get to in order to save Alex.

 ** _End Part 1_**


	2. Crossfire

**A/N - So its tough writing again after more than 4 years away. Its feels rusty but still familiar and hopefully you are enjoying the story.**

 **The Scars of Your Love Ch 2**

" _ **Who would've believed it? A Luthor and a Super working together.."**_

 _ **Lena Luthor & Supergirl**_

 **Crossfire**

 _Earth 38 (Somewhat in the past)_

She's genius level smart by earth's standards, even throughout the Multiverse. Lightning thoughts zip across her synapses as she calculates exactly what she would need to do to minimise the ripples to the new timeline she was creating.

Barry's words, ominous and heavy resonate in her head but she can't abide them because she can still feel Alex's blood on her hands and hear her stuttered heartbeat. She'll need help but she knows that it'll come with a price. Kara had figured that choosing between Winn and Lena would be tough. They were both smart and resourceful.

Winn had proven time and again that he was always going to be on her side so she knows he will understand her decision here. Lena on the other hand was still an unknown entity. They had developed a rapport that she still could not fully understand, an intuitive trust between them that she does not want to dwell on too much as she spots the time and place she's picked.

Her resolve strengthening as she focuses on that small window and comes out of the speed force, still at Mach 2 as she launches up into the sky, her target in her sights and she hits her slightly younger self out of the sky, her intentions so clear. They will be evenly matched but she does have the element of surprise as she hits out at herself once again, causing her to fall to the ground, the sonic backlash almost pushing her off course but she follows suit, straight into the crater and ignores the surprise she sees in familiar blue eyes as she rears back and hits with all her might, sending her younger self into unconsciousness.

Kara does not know if it was that punch or her singular focus to change their destinies. And its too late now for any regrets even as she feels a small sense of dread take root in her mind. There really is no turning back now as the Kara she was holding onto vanishes from her arms and all she's left with is the physical destruction around her and a strong impetus to see Lena Luthor.

Its a postulation at best but Kara hopes that the small break in the timeline she had just created and the message she was going to send would not create a tsunami of changes when she returned to where she was suppose to be.

SHe still has all her memories, at least for now so she knows that nothing is set as yet. That her future, the one where Alex will be mortally wounded has still not come to pass, though it's spectre still lives in her memories. The paradox of time travel was going to give her one hell of a headache by the time she heads back and she can feel it starting already as she prepares to fly to L Corp to repeat a conversation with Lena and hopefully get a message across to her and ensure that she would be the harbinger that Kara needs in her newly created future. A future changed to ensure that her particular past did not occur, her headache already reaching a crescendo with that thought.

Its then that she looks at her hands and she realizes that they're still stained with Alex's blood and she's so tempted instead to fly and see Alex whom she knows is alive at this point in time. Alex who had left the DEO when she heard that the guys they had arrested had dropped dead in front of Maggie. She had looked preoccupied and worried in equal measure and Kara realizes why. Alex was probably just coming to terms not only with her attraction to Maggie but also how she would have the talk with her.

Maybe talking to Maggie had been a precursor for Alex to finally come out and Kara really hopes that what ever conversation that occurred between her and Maggie does not change because she is here now. She quickly finds a place to wash her hands before finally flying to L Corp.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

The headache does not let up and she can feel a memory slipping away as she lands clumsily on the balcony, missing the one connected to Lena's office, instead landing next to it. She tries to grasp the change, almost getting it only to be confronted with a gap in her memory.

She hears voices coming from Lena's office and knows now that it's Lillian Luther and as Head of Cadmus, she's not only responsible for holding Jeremiah Danvers hostage all these years but also for Alex's untimely death. Her hands are in fists and for a split second, she considers taking Lillian in right now. Thus preventing Mon-El's kidnapping and every single terrible thing that would occur over the next few months. It's so incredibly tempting to just take that despicable woman out of the equation.

But Barry's words still echo ominously in her head. She has already tampered with her timeline and she cannot create too much of a temporal shift. The effects of this change already starting as she walks walks into Lena's office, interrupting the heated conversation between mother and daughter.

"So sorry to interrupt. I need to talk to you Ms Luthor..Lena" Her voice is anything but sorry as she sees how tense Lena is, her glass green eyes shining with unshed tears. It takes all of her strength to not stand next to Lena and grab her hand. Instead, she crosses her arms over her family crest and stares at Lillian Luthor.

The woman has ice running through her veins as she does not even blink or look at Supergirl. Instead，stepping closer to Lena, causing her to almost stumble back and Kara's protective instinct to kick in as she races to her side, her arm gently bracing Lena's back, her body angled towards Lillian.

"You are interrupting a private conversation that needs to be finished. Lena?" She knows that Supergirl had saved her daughter before and thus thwarted her plans as a result. But this was new information, the way the superhero was positioning herself, the looks of concern that she was directing at her good for nothing adopted daughter.

And what solidifies her understanding is the relief and adoration she sees on Lena's face before she smooths the look over. "I don't think we have much else to discuss, mother." The tone is final but Lillian does not care about the conversation any longer. She had thought that she had a chance to convince Lena to support her cause and by extension, stand by her brother. However, this new development means that her plans have to be moved up.

Kara tries to hid her surprise at Lena's admission, her eyes still on Lillian and she gets a strong suspicion that Lillian's not altogether unhappy with her barging in despite her initial displeasure. It sends a shiver down her spine when she sees Lillian look at her, a cold calculating smile on her face that she finally directs at Lena before she responds and walks away.

"Fine. That's really your choice."

Kara finally giving into her impulse and reaches out to hold Lena's hand. "Are you ok?" Her words tumbling out as she notices Lena's too rapid heartbeat while still keeping track of Lillian as she takes the elevator down.

"I'm...umm..yeah.."Lena takes a breath, trying to center herself because any confrontation with her mother tended to take a lot out of her. This one particularly nasty as Lillian accused her of betraying the family, of sullying the Luthor name. The accusations nothing new but the vitriol behind her tone finally allowing her to accept that her adopted mother never loved her and only tolerated her existence because Lex had wanted a little sister.

"Umm, what are you...why did you interrupt us?" Lena shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts but its the warmth of Supergirl's hand on her arm that finally shakes her out of her spiralling thoughts.

"It's... I wanted to see that you were ok after..after that ordeal... You took a great risk, Miss Luthor." She reverts to the formality as she pulls her hand away, trying to get her own heartbeat under control. She sees Lena stare at her, eyes wide and unblinking and she reacts again, needing to fill the silence, less she reaches out like she really wants to.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?" The plea in her voice finally breaking through to Lena.

"I doubt you would've believed that a Luthor just wanted to see justice done." Her words jaded and her tone cutting as she turns away, her arms wrapping around her middle, shivering, not from the cold but due to coming off her adrenaline high. With her last reserves used up with the verbal battle with her Mother, she has nothing left as she sinks down to the couch.

Kara rushes forward, arms out but stops a whisper away from touching Lena. Her heartbeat so erratic and Kara can tell that she's on an edge and any wrong move or word could cause her to tumble over and she can't afford that because she needs to tell her so much. Instead, she whispers softly, "Well, I couldn't have stopped them without you...thank you" Only then does she make contact again, drawn irrevocably to Lena, Kara's hand gently resting on Lena's shoulder as the CEO leans into the cushion, head back and eyes closed.

She does not say anything at first and Kara just listens to her heartbeat, until Lena blinks her eyes open and sighs, "Who would've believed it. A Luthor and a Super working together?" She sounds tired and surprised but her eyes meet Kara's and she's almost mesmerised by the clear blue depths."I hope we can work together more in the future." She sounds almost wishful like she's asking for the impossible even if she really believes that miracles do occur even for her.

"Me too." Kara's voice is most definitely certain, the underlying tone of steel that she imbues it with has to convince Lena because she's betting her sister's life on this message. "Which is why I am here. I really need your help." And she gives up a thanks to Rao when she sees Lena sit up at her words, her chin jutting out as she looks at Kara, waiting to hear more.

It takes more than two hours to get the whole story out with Lena asking her questions throughout but never looking bewildered or like Kara was crazy. In fact. It really seemed like she believed her, even about her mother's role. At first, she had been defensive but as Kara laid out all that had occured, her capture to obtain her blood, Lena's own heroic choices and all the horrible things Cadmus had done, it made her feel that Lena actually wanted to help. "So you stopped this timeline's you and you're you.."

"But from the future." Kara nods as she finishes the sentence.

"And by coming here...by manipulating the timeline...you think we can somehow prevent what happened..." Lena does not mean to sound condemning but she sees Supergirl flinch at the words. She knows something about trying to achieve things despite minuscule odds and is still flabbergasted as to how deeply the superhero felt for Alex Danvers that she would risk so much.

Not to even dwell on the other secret she was now privy to as she still has not fully processed that the hero before her is Kara Danvers. Deep down, she knows that the signs were all there and sooner or later she would have put it all together. But the fact that Kara trusted her, that she ran back through time to ask for her help, Lena knows that it signifies something. Something messy and crazy and would scare her if she were't so significantly hung up on the woman pacing before her. Not the hero or the cub reporter but the woman whose smile could light up a room and whose heart she wanted so much to win.

"Kara." She says the name reverently as she reaches out, grabbing her hand, to stop her pacing, "We can save her...I know we can." She's not completely sure what is driving that certainty. Just calculating the probability of minimising the fracture to this new timeline is astronomical, much less ensuring that nothing significantly changes apart from one thing.

However, the sheer relief in Kara's face and the hug she is pulled into dispels all her doubts or she shoves them in a lock box, throws the key away and sets it on fire just to be safe from them.

She can feel Supergirl's heartbeat through the hug and it's a bit funny to differentiate between Kara and the Superhero but holding her in that outfit, feeling the corded muscles encasing her, its so clear that this is who Kara really is, the duality keenly on display once you knew it was there. THe way she smelled, that tiny scar on her forehead and most of all, those eyes, even hidden behind the glasses. All knowing and ageless and so very very beautiful.

Lena does not want to let go but she does so reluctantly only to hide her small smile when she notes Kara still holding on for a few more seconds, her eyes now closed and breathing in deeply like she's relishing their closeness. "You have to get back...to the future."

"I loved that movie. ALex took me to see the anniversary edition two years ago. Who knew we'd be living it...I mean better that then Terminator, right?" She finally gets to see a full blown Lena Luthor smile that starts out with her biting her lower lip before it just dawns and Kara stares in awe.

"You really have to go." There's gravity and regret coating Lena's words and Kara sighs, leaning her forehead forward and touching Lena's, "yeah." She agrees, the word ghosting over pale flesh. While she debates in her head how to actually say goodbye, the L Corp CEO makes the decision for the both of them as she leans in, a chaste kiss by any standards but absolutely crossing the line beyond friendship.

Pulling back mere seconds later, "Go." Clear that she wants to do more but Kara needed to go back and minimise her interactions in this timeline.

Kara steps back, an enigmatic smile on her face as she nods at Lena before turning to stride towards the balcony. They don't speak but there's a new understanding between them that has never been there before. Maybe they were already on this course, standing at the precipice before falling together and maybe it was an inevitability that just had a different impetus to start.

Lena watches as Kara jumps upwards, already partially swallowed by the velvet night sky. She raises her hand as the hero turns around one last time. Time stands still for the both of them and Lena wishes it could have stayed like that, their eyes meeting, a clear understanding and agreement to forge something new. But, all it takes is a split second for the impact and explosion before she sees Kara's lifeless body convulse, bathed in green light before plummeting towards the ground.

She rushes to the edge, looking downwards to see men in black surrounding Kara, grabbing at her inert form and throwing her unceremoniously into the back of a black van. She wants to believe that they're there to help in some way, but she knows that the changes Kara had talked about has already started and if she didn't stop them, her future, the one she was just day dreaming about and just as important Alex's Danver's life would still be lost.

She runs back to her office and dials the number Kara had made her memorise just in case, almost breathless as she talks as soon as the call connects, "Agent Danvers, we need to talk."

 **End Part 2**


	3. The Darkest Place

**The Scars of Your Love Ch 3**

" _ **I'm fighting for my children. My son, my daughter. Their lives depend on the successful attainment of my goal. To end alien influence over our planet. I'm trying to save the world from an alien apocalypse."**_

 _ **Lillian Luthor**_

 **Earth 38 (Somewhere in the past)**

The call comes just as she gets off her Ducati, her helmet in her hands. Its a number she does not recognize but its to her DEO encrypted phone so she does not think twice about answering it.

"Danvers." Her voice clipped and impatient as she waits for some indication as to why she's being called. The voice not fully recognizable though familiar enough such that she knows it will come to her if she just listened a bit longer.

"Agent Danvers, we need to talk." Lena waits for an affirmative reply but does not get anything and it figures that a Special Agent for a secret government organization wasn't going to just agree to anything especially one as protective and suspicious as Alex Danvers. "Its Lena Luthor and its about your sister...Supergirl...She's been taken."

Alex still does not give anything away, her breathing still even and silence prevailing over the phone line. If Lena didn't know any better, she would have thought that Alex did not care as the silence continues to stretch between them. Taut and pulling on Lena's patience. She's so afraid for Kara and hopes that she can break through the barrier and force Alex to help her.

Alex grips her phone tight, her nails digging into her palm as it curls into a fist, her arm tightening around the helmet, pressing it into her ribs. THe words reverberating in her head and she struggles to not react, her worse nightmare coming to pass, Kara potentially missing with a Luthor knowing about her most precious secret.

"Please." Lena pleads, hoping her fear bleeds through her voice because she has already made a decision that she knows Kara may never forgive her for. Reaching out to Alex for this could very well result in her eventual death. And at this moment nurture has won out over nature as she forces the situation like Lex or her mother would have, "Your sister may die because you're too stubborn to answer me so that's all on you. You know where to find me." She hangs up, finally sucking the air into her starved lungs as she almost collapses to the floor.

She does not waste the time she's granted and hoping that Alex would revert to type and trace her call, probably already assembling a team to come barreling through her office, guns ablaze. Instead she hacks into the city's traffic camera platform and writes an algorithm that should track the truck that took Kara. Its lie she's on autopilot, forcing any thoughts of Kara out of her head. Lena knows she would not be able to function if she let herself think of what her mother would do to Kara.

She then changes to black jeans and a dark grey sweater before she pours herself a scotch, downs it and then pours another. Its then that she unlocks her lower left hand drawer to her desk. The gun within always just a failsafe in her mind, not an actual weapon to be used.

She had bought it after the first failed attempt at her life, knowing that she needed to take responsibility for her own safety and despite a million dollar security system and countless of bodyguards, just knowing that she had something she could reach for, let her get some semblance of sleep at night.

She picks up the beretta, testing its weight before she takes the loaded magazine and slides it into the well, pushing until she hears the click, sense memory taking over as she pulls on the serrated slide, chambering a round but does not flip the safety. She learnt to shoot from Lex. Another thing that bonded them together even as his madness pushed them apart.

The gun familiar in her hand as she rests her elbows on the table, its tip tapping gently against her chin and she steadies her breath and readies herself for what's to come.

Alex does manage to surprise her though, rappelling down from a chopper onto her balcony with a full tactical team, all face masks and alien inspired tech weaponry, lights and guns waving around, surrounding her at her desk.

"Where is Supergirl?" The voice instantly recognisable despite the helmet, mask and lights shining in her eyes. She does not expect anything less really and at least they can cut the time needed to get a strike team together and just go and save Kara right after she convinces Alex.

"To the best of my knowledge, Cadmus has her." Lena slowly lowers the gun to the table and stands up. She sees about five different guns all cocked and aimed for her head and heart and does not even breathe as she continues, "Cadmus is run by my mother and about 40 minutes ago, they launched a surprise attack on Supergirl, my guess... it was a Krytonite laced targetted bomb that incapacitated her...They retrieved her..bo..they retrieved her and took her away."

She can still see all of it, the way Kara's body arched in the air, as if suspended. Fine musculature silhouetted against the night sky, before plummeting to the ground. The sickening sound of her body pulverizing the concrete sidewalk is not something she can ever forget. She needs to remember it now though, to convince Alex and hopefully save Kara. Her eyes tracking the Lead Agent and she finally sees a reaction as Alex's eye narrow as she studies Lena, taking all of it in and weighing how much she can trust what she has said.

Alex's eyes darting to her discarded clothes on the sofa , her laptop running the algorithm and the gun she had laid on the table. Not much of a story but perhaps enough to convince her to act.

"And you know where.." It's a statement, not a question and Lena can see why Kara looks up to her big sister and that big brain of hers as Alex continues, "And you think its probably a trap of some kind... because it always is.." Alex lowers her gun and pulls off her helmet with one hand as she reaches to pull at Lena's sweater, bringing their faces only inches apart. "If she's hurt, even if its a scratch, I will end your mother and then I will come for you."

Alex's voice not loud, each word clear in intent and heavy with anger and if Lena wasn't already afraid for Kara's safety, being a target of Alex's wrath would have given her pause. However, she's beyond fear for herself. Her only thoughts centered on saving Supergirl and eventually saving Alex.

"Well then, let's not waste any time." she cannot break out of Alex's iron grip and just for a millisecond wonders if Kryptonian powers can transfer like osmosis, over time. "I have an algorithm running that can at least tell us where they took her within a 2 block radius..."

"So slacker you couldn't even get exact co-ordinates."

Alex sneering reply does not affect Lena though as she's finally let go and quickly reaches for her laptop, "If I had another half hour I could parse the data more finely and overlay a facial recognition program by using one of L Corp's satellites but I'm sure the DEO has enough surveillance equipment to scan within those 2 blocks and I...I did not want to take that chance and take too long..." Her voice evoking her fear and she finally sees an emotional reaction other than anger from Alex. An acknowledgment of sorts that Kara's life was in danger and they could not afford to waste time or take any more precautions.

Lena's respect for Alex again going up more than a few notches as she hears the woman giving instructions to the tac team, "This mission's objective is to take down Cadmus. Your focus is to capture Lillian Luthor. Finding Supergirl is solely on me, and ..." Alex is interrupted by her comm link.

"Yes, Sir..no..J'onn, I can't ask that of...Yes Sir, Copy that" Alex is a hair's breath away from throwing caution to the wind and storming the proverbial castle by herself and she's almost sure that Kara would appreciate the reference and Winn would provide offsite backup because of it.

But J'onn wasn't ever going to let her go alone on a potentially suicidal mission. Winn's voice also chiming in, "Alex, its a trap!" and she can discern his worry so clearly considering he had not even used his Ackbar impression.

"I know but it's.." She can't even begin to articulate what Kara is to her, Sister, confidant, Best friend and elementally so fundamental in her life. She does not panic, not when facing a Hellgrammite or when she had to make the decision to save J'onn. However, when it came to Kara, she cannot help a bit of the uncertainty and fear from seeping in and she is surprised to see it mirrored in Lena's face and that finally gives her the impetus to give the order move out when Lena hands over the street name.

"Thank you." She nods tersely and can see Lena rise to follow them only she cannot take the chance to have her focus split on ensuring Lena's safety and finding Kara so she snags her handcuffs, smoothly catching Lena's left wrist and anchoring the other cuff to her chair.

Lena expected no less and does not call out or try and make an offer. She knows what she has to do and prays it all actually works out.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Lillian watches them bring her captive in. The red and blue suit stark against the white of the room. While she had plans for the last of the kryptonite that their mole had stolen from the DEO, seeing Supergirl with Lena,their brief yet loaded interaction was all she needed to move her plans up. The kryptonite not potent enough to kill or even incapacitate fully until she remembered one of Lex's old plans of increasing its potency by grinding it into dust and dispersing it in close proximity. So she divides the last of the kryptonite into two batches, both aimed at finally rendering Supergirl obsolete.

While Project Metallo was not a complete failure, it had not led to the apocalypse she wanted. She knows that capturing Supergirl now would allow her to unleash her plans faster and finally get the opportunity to not only reunite her family but also get revenge against these interlopers invading their fragile world.

"Is she sufficiently weakened?" She can see the glowing green embers speckled across too pale skin and smiles when she sees the needle easily penetrate skin, blood filling the syringe, viscous and red, so similar to humans but that has never meant that they could assimilate and use already scarce resources. They were an abomination that she knows has to be eradicated.

"Prepare her for the procedure and in the meantime, let's get ready to give our soon to be visitors a pleasant surprise. Tell Hank he can use Jeremiah." Her orders translating into a flurry of activities as she continues to watch as they start to remove SUpergirl's costume.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Lena makes it to the site, just a few minutes after Alex's arrival. The cuff bracelet still on her wrist, her gun chamber, a bullet short.

She watches as Alex and her team surround the nondescript building, slowly breaking up into smaller units as they begin the infiltration. She waits for a full minute before she makes the call, the line connecting quicker than she expected and she almost chokes but catches herself. "Mother...you have to get out of there, you're about to be attacked."

Lillian does not respond until she hears a disturbance in the background. "I'm surprised you care, Lena."

"I...I don't but...Lex would." Her mother's one weakness that seemingly still works because she does not hang up and that allows Lena's just enough time to piggy back on the wireless signal from her mother's mobile phone and begin to access various devices throughout the building, trying to get a fix on where Kara could be.

"A brother you renounced by erasing his legacy. You betrayed him and our family. Let's face it Lena, you made your position very clear tonight." Lillian's tone accusatory, cold and slightly wavering.

She can tell that her mother is on the move and figures that she would want to check on her captive as she continues to scan for more devices nearby, finally getting lucky as a someone's google glasses activates and she gets a glimpse of Kara's form, supine and still, on an operating table. She has to take a breath and modulate her voice, her hands already shaking, her eyes tearing but she does not let on.

"That's not fair, mother." Lena moves as well, needing to get to Kara, to ensure that she was still alive because any other outcome would be untenable. "You didn't give me a chance to fully understand what you were offering me. You've always been in Lex's corner and maybe its time that I stepped up and show you I can be a Luthor." She swallows the bile that has bubbled up in her throat as she hears her mother bark out orders of shooting to kill and preparing to transport Kara.

"I know I have been a disappointment to you and you don't need me. But I would like to try...Mother, what can I do?" She hopes that Lillian believes her words even if her current actions do not support them.

"Prove yourself, Lena. Just show me you are on my side and then we'll talk." The line goes dead and she loses her visual of Kara as the person wearing the glasses joins the firefight that she hopes Alex and her team are prepared for.

Lena enters the building, the lighting already disabled and gunfire going off on the upper floors. She knows her mother though and instead heads down towards the basement and where she hopes Kara is being kept. She holds her gun at her side, knowing that she will use it if necessary even if it feels uncomfortable in her hands.

There basements a maze of holding cells and weapons storage but she does not waver in her focus as she follows all the clues she picked up from her hack. Finally spotting her Mother at the far end of a hallway.

"You made it." Lillian's standing in front of a reinforced door, arms akimbo. "She's inside you know..." She looks at Lena trying to discern if she has managed to provoke a response of some kind but Lena's face remains passive. "You can take her..."

Her mother surprising her with this offer and again, underestimating how much she learnt about being a Luthor. Her face passive as gunfire and explosions continue to go off in the background. "Why, Mother? What would I do with her?"

"By the looks you were exchanging, I assume quite a bit." The acidity of the tone jarring against the almost too sweet smile gracing Lillian's face.

She had never approved of Lena's proclivities. Labelling them unacceptable and beneath a Luthor. It was just another thing wrong with her, adding to an already long list. Lilian's words still hurtful but Lena's older now and she had someone counting on her, someone who actually believes in her despite her name and her weaknesses.

"Its not what you think and I can prove it." She has Lillian's attention now, "I wanted to understand what and possibly who is important to her."

"And.."

"Her name is Alexandra Danvers. She's important to Supergirl and she's in the building. I can take her out and in return, you bring me into Cadmus. And as for Supergirl, keep her, let her go, it won't matter if Alex is dead."

THe truth hidden in a lie and possibly the one useful thing Lex ever taught her. She can see her mother ruminating over her words and stares at her, ever defiant.

Lillian can tell that Lena is actually telling the truth and finally sees shades of that Luthor upbringing. What she misses though is the door opening and Kara stumbling out, her reflexes slow by her normal standards but still fast enough to incapacitate Lillian before falling into Lena.

#$#$#$#$#$#$

If roles were reverse, Alex knows that Kara would stop at nothing to find her so she ignores the probable arm fracture she sustained just before she reached this impasse, still furious at herself for taking this long. Winn's initial intel sending them upstairs where they cleared each floor methodically but not running into whom she had wanted. She's getting intel that is disturbing, her team seeing glimpses of someone who looks like Hank, accompanied by another man bent on killing. But she can't be distracted as she focuses on finding her sister.

So she pushes Winn to get her to where she needs to be. And as far as Winn can tell currently, this was the most reinforced room which either meant Lillian or Kara could be inside. While she hopes for the latter, she also is fine with taking out the Head of Cadmus.

"Winn, I need to get inside, there's an alphanumeric keypad and a biometric scanner, any ideas?"

"Geez Alex, why don't you ask for a raise and super powers while you're listing impossibilities." Despite his answer, she can hear him furiously typing in the background and knows he's just as invested as she is in getting into the room.

So when the door opens, she does not think twice as she steps across the threshold, her gun sight trained on the occupants in the room never expecting to see Lena's gun trained on her, Lillian Luthor slumped at her feet and Kara no where in sight.

"This is the only way." She fires a warning shot. "Put the gun down." Lena knows that there are cameras all around and she needs to make all of this look good. She's a crack shot, having practiced with Lex until her fingers cramped up. But Lillian never took notice, never paying enough attention to realize that all of this was an act. Lena was counting on that fact and she had faith that Alex would find her sister while she escaped with Lillian.

"Where is Supergirl?" She recalls asking the same question to this woman and wonders if it had been a trap from the start. Her instincts finally awry as her eyes dart around the room, the blood stained sheets on the surgical table giving her pause. Alex does not flinch as Lena fires off four more rounds as she waves her gun around.

"Put the gun down first." Another two shots go off and Alex knows there are at most three rounds left. She cannot reconcile the Lena of a few hours ago with the woman in front of her. The Lena she had encountered had looked wrecked when she talked about Kara and this Lena now, her eyes were just as conflicted even if her actions spoke otherwise.

Alex goes with her gut and lowers her gun, "Lena, don't do anything you're going to regret." She looks down to see Lillian Luthor stirring and Lena finally reacts, telegraphing her intent so clearly as she pulls the trigger, her gun aimed at Alex.

Alex throws herself sideways, her head hitting the sharp corner of the metal cabinet even as she feels one of the bullets cutting a groove through the skin of her left arm. She loses consciousness but not before seeing Lena grab Lillian and help out of the room.

 **End Part 3**


	4. Changing

**A/N - So I did not expect to write Kara/Lena so early on but there you go. This story isturning out differently but hopefully for the better. Let mr know if you like it.**

 **The Scars of Your Love Pt 4**

 **"** ** _Thank you. I owe you, big time."_**

 _ **"Not at all. I know you'll be there for me when the time comes."**_

 _ **Lena Luthor & Kara Danvers**_

Kara's not sure if she's dreaming but she remembers immense pain and her screams until her throat turned raw. Fractured images of awaking to bright overhead lights and straps cutting into her skin, to stumbling out of her cell and attacking Lillian Luthor. Most of all, she remembers kind hands, glass green eyes and whispered words all culminating in a kiss to her temple as she's half carried, half dragged to a different room.

"Is she going to be ok?" She recognizes Jimmy's voice and struggles to open her eyes, needing to see where she was and how she could get back to where she needed to be.

"Hey..hey take it easy." Winn's voice joining the echoes in her head as she finally breaks through the haze and blinks her eyes open. "What..happened?" recognizing that she's back at the DEO, the sun bed revitalizing her cells, all traces of the kryptonite dust seemingly gone.

"You were captured by Cadmus and Alex went all Ripley and rescued you. You were in one of the holding rooms." Kara remembers hitting Lillian and then falling only to have Lena catch her. Her memories still so hazy as she recalls being lead to a room and a fleeting whispered promise to make everything right again followed by a kiss to her temple. She absently rubs the spot as she tries to focus on Winn.

"Anyway, Lena's joined the dark side even if she sorta, maybe helped us in the beginning and then she shot at Alex so not so sure about her loyalties.." Winn sees Kara shoot out of the bed and fumbles on quickly, "One shot went wide and the other just grazed her arm, she's fine, pissed and bruised but ..but really fine."

Kara can still remember Alex's heartbeat stopping, her blood coating her hands and that desolate feeling overcoming her because she needs to see Alex right now and its as if Alex understood that as she strides into the room, heading straight for the bed and engulfing Kara in a hug.

"Are you ok?", "You're ok.." Their voices overlapping as Kara tries to muffle her tears. "Kara, what's wrong?" Alex's protective instinct kicking in immediately as she pulls back, her hands wandering over Kara's form, trying to discern if her sister is hurt.

This wasn't suppose to happen, she was suppose to just see Lena, to send her message across time and to minimize her interactions in the past and therefore minimize the changes she was going to encounter when she went back. Only now, she's unsure as to what to do. She's so tempted to come clean and explain it all to James and Winn and definitely to Alex.

Some of her own memories also fading and being overwritten with new experiences that she's unfamiliar with and that headache back in full force. "It's..I'm..just overwhelmed. I'm ok."

"Are you sure? J'onn wants me on a plane to Norway but I can.."

"Its fine, Alex, I'm going to head home, pick up pizza and a few orders of potstickers and just rest." Its a plan in her head though she's almost sure that its not one she was going to follow through on. She needs to find out what happened with Lena and if that fails, she knows that she has to go back to her timeline and pray to Rao that she has not made things worse that when she left.

Alex looks at her, eyes narrowed and Kara stills herself, not wanting to shrink from the scrutiny and needing Alex to go on this mission like before. She reaches out clutching at Alex's hand, "I'll be here..when you want to talk.." She sees the gamut of emotions flit across Alex's face and holds her breath, willing Alex to understand that her revelation about herself was a good thing.

She's never been one to jump to conclusions and Kara could be talking about this new mission or the crappy end to the last one. Alex had wanted to see Maggie, to maybe, kind of, tell her that her assumption, that throwaway line, those words reverberating in her head, that maybe they had an element of truth to it.

And she's not sure she can have the conversation with Kara first. Maggie would not have judged her, she does not think that Kara would though she's not sure if she wants to even deal with that possibility. It would destroy her if Kara was disappointed in her. "Yeah, sure, I'll..debrief you on this mission and we have to talk about Lena Luthor.."

"What about Lena?" Her voice tinged with worry as her eyes dart to Winn and back to Alex, "Is she alright? Winn says she.." She sees Alex's hand unconsciously touch her arm. "Oh my god!...she shot you?"

Lena had kissed her, she had promised to help and Kara had trusted her, with her secret, with Alex's life and this knowledge was too much as she doubles over, trying to get air into her lungs, bombarded by memories past and present and some already fading.

"Kara! Just breathe...In and out, I'm fine and we'll find Lena and Lillian. They won't get another chance to hurt either of us or anyone else for that matter. I'll tell J'onn to take Vasquez while I get you home"

How does she explain that she may have had a hand in pushing Lena towards her mother, that if she had not come back, Lena would have done the right thing and stopped Lillian on her own. She can still recall those memories, hazy as they are but still there. Its like a touchstone for her, something to believe in even if she cannot recall any more what Alex wants to tell her.

"No, Alex, no. I'm just going to rest and not share my potstickers. Go..I'll be ok and I am here for you too, if you need to..talk." She gently pushes Alex off her bed.

Alex still looking so uncertain until J'onn strides in. "Good to see you awake, Kara. Alex, we have to leave now."

"Go, I'll be here when you get back." Kara says it with such certainty even though she really does not know if she can stay in this timeline.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Turns out, convincing Alex was not as difficult as convincing Winn and James to let her be. They had insisted on accompanying her home and had been planning to stay until she literally pushed them out the door, the sun bed doing wonders for her strength as she easily carted them over the apartment threshold.

Finally having some time to think about her next steps only the pounding in her head intensifies and it feels as if pieces of her memories were being ripped apart, torn asunder and creating fragments of feelings and wisps of loss that makes her feel untethered.

She does not hear the knock on her door and only when it gets louder does see tilt her glasses down, her x ray vision revealing the one person she wants to talk to yet is also wary of. "Kara." The whispered name falling from Lena's lips sound like a plea.

She walks to the door but does not open it, her forehead leaning on the cool wood, not realising she's mimicking Lena's similar position. "Please, let me explain." Again, the words so soft and apologetic, like Lena knows she just there.

There's always been this pull between them, like she's caught in the gravitational arc of Lena Luthor, destined to circle around her, caught or wanting to be caught in the attraction. Finally opening the door as Lena stumbles into her arms, warm and for a second, all thoughts leave her head and she's a mess of sensations of touch and smell, then Lena pulls away.

"I don't have much time, my mother.." The last word a trigger for Kara as she remembers immense pain and something skirting the edges of black in her mind that she cannot grasp.

"She did something to me, took something..." Kara's hand goes to her head, fingers massaging her temples, as if the touch could bring forth some clarity.

Lena wants to explain her actions, trying to find some absolution from the one person she absolutely cares for. "I knew Alex was going to dodge or I hoped...even with that, my..my mother still suspects me but she also needs me now. Kara, I still want to help, you have to believe me, please." Words tumbling out as her hands clench into fists, knowing she should not reach out unless Kara allows her too. Right now, she just wants some from of recognition that she's doing the right thing.

"I...I think your headaches are your memories readjusting, rewriting themselves to the repercussions of your impact to the timeline and...if you don't return soon..."

"Then all of it will definitely change and I.."She feels physically stronger but mentally so exhausted as she blindly reaches out. Lena finally reacting as she guides Kara to the couch. "Kara, I can try and prevent the Cadmus attack on your sister but you need to go back and you have to trust me."

Lena feels like she's asking for the world despite putting her own safety on the line, she wants to take back her words, to just tell Kara to go back and hope that she manages to do her part and maybe change both their futures for the better. She has hope in her abilities and knows that she would do almost anything for Kara. Its not an easy admission or one she fully understands, this need to reach out and make a connection with Kara. To risk what she had carefully built based on this inkling, a wisp of a link to someone she desperately want to know.

"What if I don't remember this, remember you and what if.." Lena cuts her off, leaning forward, pulled by Kara's gravity, giving in to her own need to create a memory of her own. The kiss, soft and gentle, just a touch of their lips. Only, Kara 's more than ready this time as her hand goes around Lena's neck, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss as she leans back, pulling Lena over her.

Its a heady feeling, Lena's lips on hers, her tongue seeking entry and her hands splayed across Kara's chest. Kara's senses are all attuned to the woman in her arms, listening as her heart beats a staccato rhythm that only she can hear, her scent surrounding her, crisp and sharp. Most of all, its that familiar feeling of flying that first time. The thrumming of blood in her veins as gravity loosens its hold on her and she soars upwards, wind through her hair and a feeling of fearlessness.

Its like that for her now as realisation hits that she's fallen for Lena and by leaving her now, she might never get back to this point. Her own future as riddled with uncertainty as she has only one goal in mind, saving Alex's life regardless of the impact to her own.

So she pulls Lena closer, wanting to taste her, to live in this moment, praying that all these sensations are scorched into her memory, forged by the passion that almost overwhelms her. And Lena moans in response, hands exploring, skin on skin, pulling at obstructing fabric.

Moving towards the inevitable as Kara smoothly sits up, pulling Lena's shirt off and using just a bit of her Super speed to remove her own, then reverently slowing down as her mouth traces down Lena's arched neck, her mouth next to Kara's ear, words falling out in quick succession.

"Yes, God...Kara...Please.." want coating each word, spurring Kara on as her hand traces the tight muscles of Lena's stomach, feeling each intake of breath through the flex of muscles beneath her fingers as much as the displacement of air as Lena expels each word.

Kara's so close to the edge even as Lena's fingers grip her sides, heat and need entwining through her body, as her fingers dip into warmth folds, Lena's hips bucks and presses against her hand and all she sees are galaxies swirling in green embers as Lena calls her name.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

There's a serenity to them as Kara strokes Lena's hair, unconsciously timing it to her breathing, not stopping even as Lena finally breaks the silence permeating through the apartment, "You have to go back and see if we managed to stop Cadmus..."

"To see if you've managed to stop them, you mean.." Kara's voice wavering and fearful as she realizes what her actions to this point have entailed. She was going back to her future and leaving Lena to battle on her own against an enemy that had outsmarted them repeatedly. "I.." There are so many words fighting for prominence in her mind even as her hands itch to hold on and never let go.

It takes Lena's strength though to take the next step as she disentangles herself from strong arms, her words soothing Kara even as she does the unimaginable and loses all physical contact. She already feels bereft as she reaches for her clothes so carelessly discarded. "Its going to be fine, Kara...I can do this. You need to have faith in me."

Kara's eyes widen at the words. It was not about lack of faith. She truly believes in Lena, in her heroism and the fact that she was nothing like her Brother or Mother. She's the one that feels like a coward, like she's abandoning Lena as she had done to Alex, when she decided to travel back in time. "I'm the one who's leaving. I left Alex...and Maggie there.."

"To save her, Kara. You love her enough to change time." Kara notes the use of present tense and is amazed at the faith Lena is showing in her and the trust. "And I l...I'm going to help you succeed." The almost slip not getting pass Kara as Lena sees her eyes widen, so unfathomably blue. Lena knows exactly how she feels about Kara Danvers, she would do almost anything for her and had pledged her heart the moment Kara asked for her help.

She needs to do her part here and ensure that they really do get their chance in the future. Because just this one taste of Kara and what they could be has her hooked, absolutely and incontrovertibly addicted to her. It was really never going to go away and if she needed to help stop her Mother and Cadmus in order to get it back, then it was enough incentive to succeed. "You have to go back now. You've already spent too much time here, interacted with too many.."

Kara's always done better with actions as she rushes forwards, her speed rattling the table and couch and causing the curtains to billow but Lena does not notice as Kara has her in her arms, one hand on her cheek, the other around her waist as they actually hover a few inches of the ground. She does not even notice that because all she feels are Kara's lips on hers, a promise embedded in that kiss. To be together again, to get through this separation of time and space and to change all their futures for the better.

"I won't forget this..you." Its as much a promise as a declaration. The short time they had spent together imprinted on her soul, the experience ingrained in her consciousness. "I'll try and go back to the same time and place when we were ambushed by Cadmus." She wants to ask if Lena will be there, watching or if she would be safely ensconced somewhere else, waiting.

Lena wishes she could promise Kara more, give her a roadmap that they could follow and end up at exactly the point they need to. But too many variables were already in play and she's actually not sure if her interventions will work but she was going to try and save Kara's Sister and give this connection they have a chance to develop and deep down, she realizes that if need be, she would sacrifice all of it to save Alex because she knows, that's what Kara wants. "I will see you and I won't forget any of this either. Now please go."

Its not a kiss goodbye even if it feels like it for both of them. Like all the promises made, all the connections forged, all of it does not stand a chance against the tectonic shift of time.

Lena standing alone in the middle of Kara's apartment, her hands to her lips as she feels the slight shift in pressure as Kara speeds off, gearing up to reach Mach 2 and thus propelling herself forward in time.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

 ** _Earth 38 (Seven weeks from now)_**

Like before, Kara feels herself fading even as she notes instances of time flying past. She knows she has to speed up to reach Mach 2 but something is not quite right as she struggles to maintain her speed much less speed up. However, she does not have any choice anymore so she pushes past it, feeling like she's breaking apart not only because of the frequency that she's vibrating at but there's something embedded within her, pulling her apart as well. She knows that she needs to get back though as she forces herself forward, pushing past her limits to break through as she finally pushes past that temporal barrier and shoots up into the sky before streaking to the warehouse where she sees people she recognises though under such different circumstances.

Kara really tries to assimilate what she's seeing in front of her as her tableaux of memories overlays the current scene. The six people there a mixture of knowns and unknowns. She's relieved to see Alex, alive with that familiar pissed off look that signifies she's about to bring on a world of hurt. Maggie is there too, three officers standing next to her. But Kara's focus is on Lena who does not even look at her as she stands next to Alex.

It hits Kara then, its a standoff but the players are unexpected as she sees Maggie draw her gun, pointing it at her sister.

"Supergirl." Alex calls out her voice filled with the relief that Kara feels so acutely. But that feeling is short lived as she sees Alex raising her gun at Maggie and she cannot comprehend how this could have transpired.

She takes a step forward, already feeling her formidable strength dimming, That final push leaving her a hair's breath away from blowing out her powers. 'Alex.." her voice is weak but it triggers Lena who finally looks at her, eyes wide and unblinking. And she sees recognition there but there's something else, something deeper, more visceral that she cannot discern. Like a warning that Kara just cannot abide as she steps forward.

Like before, everything happens so fast as the officers react, their guns also drawn and aimed at Lena. Her hands are held out as if in surrender even as she finally speaks, "I'm sorry, Kara, I thought It was the only way." The words meant for comcfort even as two of the men fire.

Kara prays to Rao as she let's loose, reaching the tipping point as she propels her body to shield Lena and Alex, the bullets piercing flesh finally made weak.

 **End Part 4**


	5. Medusa

**The Scars of Your Love Ch 5**

" _ **You're compromising the security of this entire operation."**_

 _ **"And he is compromising the security of my family. Guess which one I care about more. We are all willing to do a lot of things to protect our secrets, Hank. I would think you'd understand that better than anyone."**_

 _ **Alex Danvers & Hank Henshaw**_

 **Earth 38 - After Flashpoint (Somewhere in the past)**

She used to think that her office at L Corp was her sanctuary, a place where she could make a difference, make up for her family's sins and maybe even be her own person. Its where she met Kara for the first time and where she kissed her, also for the first time, that experience seared into her consciousness. She wants to touch her lips, to revel in that sense memory. Instead, she just grips the glass of scotch in her hand, still untouched, as she takes in the changes to her once private domain.

"We need to increase the power supply to labs 4 and 7." Her mother's commandeered her table, charts and reports that she hopes contain secrets, now strewn on its surface. "And Lena..." the sharp tone taking her out of her reverie.

"Yes, Mother?" She takes a gulp of her drink then, knowing she will need the false sense of security it provides as she tries to ingratiate herself once again to Lillian Luthor. When she had first been adopted, she had figured that it was her duty to be liked, to try and show that she was worthy of being offered a home.

The distant memory of being handed from foster family to foster family, stuck in Social Services hell still so fresh in her young mind that she knew that anything would be better than that uncertainty. Only to realise how wrong she was early on when Lilian would look at her with disdain, each word directed at her just a reminder of how inadequate she was, would always be.

Lex had been different though. He had wanted her there. He had included her in his life, caring about her opinion, wanting to know her thoughts and maybe, it was the reason she was blinded to his shortcomings for so long. Why she stayed by his side until the evidence made her physically sick. So Lena gets that she has a lot of make up for and helping protect Alex and staying true to Kara would be a good start.

"Tell me about your relationship with Supergirl?"

She expects the question, had prepared herself for it, the words flowing out like she rehearsed in her mind. Only, she can't stop the emotion seeping through. "She saved my life." Awe colouring her voice like she cannot believe her words. Her last name predisposing her to accept that a Super and a Luthor were not meant to work together.

But Kara had looked beyond her name, beyond her facade of cold hearted CEO and dilettante. Supergirl had saved her even before she got to know her body and soul. For that alone, Lena would be ever grateful and because of it, she was willing to sacrifice herself to save Alex and pay Kara back in some small way.

"But her cousin betrayed Lex, betrayed us." Her voice lowering, as if she does not want to say the words even if they are true. She does not look at Lillian, instead, she walks over to the doors leading to the balcony, her arms wrapped around her middle. "I know I was never what you considered adequate. That I was not worthy to carry the Luthor name...but Lex saw something in me.".. Its only then that she turns around to look at Lillian. She sees something there, an opening of sorts.

"We can recruit Alexandra Danvers to the cause. Turn her against Supergirl and win this war that Lex started." Lena's thought of so many variables ever since Kara came to her. She's spent hours calculating probabilities in her head, trying to gauge how she could prevent Cadmus from killing Alex.

And through all the permutations, the one thing remained clear, Alex would only be safe if she was on Cadmus's side. The only tiny issue with that outcome was the fact that Alex would actually choose to die before she joined Cadmus. Lena knows she has one chance to orchestrate all of this and maybe try and save all the people Kara loved.

"You have her father." She sees a look of surprise flit across Lillian's face followed by something almost akin to pride because she had taken some initiative. The emotions though all fleeting as her face again settles into that familiar disdainful look.

"And you think I haven't tried to do exactly as you've said?" Lillian's distaste coating every word even as she stares at Lena for once, interested in what she has to say.

Its a heady feeling to actually be listened to, as if what she said actually mattered. She's tried for so long to find approval in so many ways. At first, just to be able to stand tall as a Luthor even if only in name and never in deed. She had tried to emulate Lex when she saw how much Lillian doted on him. Excelling in school, even beating him in all the standardized tests. Winning state championships in Lacrosse and shooting and graduating at the top of her class.

Only to always come up short every time regardless of any of her accomplishments, she would never be good enough. Blood binding all Luthors' even more than deeds. So to actually have Lillian look at her now, listen to her, it almost takes her back to those days of wanting to be a Luthor. Except she cannot turn a blind eye any longer to all the evil that her family have done.

Even if she was never going to be accepted as one of them, Lena still understands that she can make up for all their sins. "I would never underestimate you Mother." For once Lillian does not cringe at the word. "But I think that maybe..maybe this time, it will be different."

"How?" She's intrigued now. Her plan already in motion regardless and any additional elements that could help her succeed would be welcomed. She cannot pinpoint exactly when Lena had changed, from vying for attention to commanding the room. Maybe the attempts on her life made her finally realize that she needed to follow the path that they had laid out for her.

"I'll convince her. Make her see that there is no other way. That her affiliation with Supergirl has clouded her judgement, that she's selling out her humanity for someone who has none, who isn't human." Each word taking their toll on her such that she feels physically sick even as each utterance finally makes Lillian smile.

Its an interesting proposition and one that could ensure that Lena was on her side. And in the event that it failed, she still had her back up plan all ready. "Fine. Report back when you have succeeded." She sees the surprise etched on Lena's face at her words. She will never understand that need to constantly get approval as if being adopted and granted the Luthor name wasn't enough.

"Thank you Mother, I won't disappoint you." She swallows the bile in her throat, barely making it out of her office and to the lobby before she throws up in the bathroom next to the elevators. She only makes the call once she's on the street, not waiting to submit herself to any surveillance. Once it connects, she does not hesitate, "Griffin Park, one hour. Please come alone, its about Cadmus."

#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$

Alex feels like a drink or five. Its a familiar feeling but one that she has fought to suppress for so long. Initially, it had been a crutch to get her through all the pressure she put on herself. It was never about Kara but about her own insecurities of never being good enough. Then when her dad had died, she had begun to spiral, to block out everything familiar and embrace oblivion that the alcohol could provide.

J'onn had saved her then even if he could not fix her, he still made her a facsimile of a good person. But Maggie had finally opened her eyes. She had made her see clearly for the first time even if she still cannot fully admit to anything. She had wanted to tell Maggie first, to say the words out loud and maybe begin to accept her new normal. However, this case still needed to be solved and perhaps she needed more time to process if what she realized about herself was really true.

The spectrometer results of the samples from Norway not really making sense but she forces herself to concentrate. She knows she has to check on Kara soon as well, needing to hug her, feel the warmth of her skin and accepting that she was safe and well.

She hopes that its Kara calling when her phone rings and she picks up. The voice coming through now quite familiar and the message still as jarring as before. Alex knows its probably a trap and she needs to take as many precautions as she can muster in the fifty eight minutes she has, in order to capture Lena Luthor.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Where is Supergirl?" J'onn's deep voice cuts across her thoughts as she scans all the data Winn had gathered for her. Alex knows that her sister is nearly indestructible and Kara has proven time and again that she can be the hero that Alex always knew her to be.

In this instance, she does not want her little sister any where near Cadmus or Lena Luthor. "At home probably inhaling her fifth order of potstickers. Sir, she needs to recover. We have enough resources and agents to.."

"Agent Danvers, I was merely asking to ensure that she's otherwise occupied while we apprehend Lena Luthor." J'onn never expected to find a family again, always resigned to learning about humanity by mimicking but not experiencing any connections. Jeremiah had proven him wrong on so many of his beliefs that he had acquired during his long stay on earth. He had thought that humans were weak willed and destined to destroy themselves without any help from any alien species and therefore he had sequestered himself away.

But getting to know Alex and Kara gave him faith that there were beings in this universe that deserved so much because they were inherently good and would sacrifice their very lives to protect others. Even if it took him losing his world, his entire family to get to this point, he knows that he will always regret all of it, but, he also needed to fight by their side, protect them and accept that they loved him even if he could never replace Jeremiah.

"I don't like that you're there either. You got shot at your last encounter with Lena Luthor." He does not know when he should tell her about the sighting of Jeremiah and of the real Hank Henshaw. It should not surprise him that the two could still be alive. However, he knows his surrogate daughter and the lengths she would go to for the ones she loved. He had to be sure that it was really Jeremiah before he would tell Alex and get her hopes up or let her rashly put her life in danger.

Alex is both grateful for J'onn's concern yet bristling at the insinuation that she can't handle herself. She can see his furrowed brow though and knows that he's just worried, about CADMUS and Kara and definitely about her. "It was barely a scratch. Besides, We have a team already in position. Even if it's a trap, we'll be ready. We need to see what she has to say and when we apprehend her, you can see into that mind of hers and get the information we need."

Despite his reservations, he nods, "Agent Schott, eyes and ears on Agent Danvers at all times, I don't want any blind spots."

"Yes,Sir, absolutely..you'll be able to hear her breathe..not that you're a mouth breather or anything..I mean you're stealthy..yes sir..ma'am, Agent Danvers." He actually salutes and its the eye roll and arched eyebrow that gets to him. Like Alex can't comprehend why she's listening to him followed by the chaser thought that regardless of his fumbling, he was somewhat family and that was why.

#$#$#$#$#$#$

"Winn, tell me you have something?" There's only two minutes or so left before the meeting and Alex wants so badly to barrel towards Lena and get the answers she needs. But protocol had to come first, she needed to get as much intel as possible and protect the team supporting her.

"Nada..zip..zero..It looks like she's really alone. We have a one mile perimeter view and a team checking the car she drove here in. Alex..I think she's really alone but I'm going to run the surveillance through my program again to see if I missed something. Give me thirty seconds." His fingers fly over the keyboard, sense memory taking over even as his focus is on the screen, eyes scanning to see if there were any threats he missed. Winn does not want to repeat the mistake he made at the previous raid, sending them on a wild goose chase before finally finding Kara.

"Keep me posted, I have to go in." Alex already sees Lena getting impatient as she rises up from the bench and she does not want to lose her chance to capture a Luthor.

Lena knows she's being watched, her discreet watch giving her the locations of various agents, all connected via a mesh network that she can currently track. Her hand going into her pocket as her fingers curl around a metal cylinder. Its a prototype from L Corp, Initially designed to help law enforcement and the military but again so easily corrupted for more nefarious purposes that she had to pull it from production.

Keeping it from her mother took subterfuge but she's nothing if not persistent when it came to protecting the people she cared for and she needs to know that her conversation with Alex was shielded from her mother but also from the DEO. She sees Alex walking towards her and positions her finger on the device, waiting until Alex was in range before she sets off the focused EMP burst.

The crackling in her ear putting her on edge such that her hands go to the holster in her back even as her eyes keep track of Lena, the woman's face still passive though the way her fingers play with the ring on her right hand shows that she's nervous.

Lena can't help but admire the way Alex stalks towards her, long limbed and graceful but so very dangerous and with a couple of PhDs to boot. Her senses though are still swirling with the essence of Kara, how she felt, how she tasted and how she made Lena feel safe and loved.

She takes a breath, knowing she has a short window to convince Alex to listen to her and maybe save her life in the process as she had promised Kara she would. "Kara has a birthmark on her hip bone. It looks like a strawberry..." Lena can still recall her lips searing the mark, fingers tightening on impenetrable flesh, her tongue trailing downwards.

Alex does not hide the surprise on her face, her gun now fully out of its holster and cocked but still held to her side. She blinks as she assimilates what Lena is saying, the implications of her words. Her team still holding positions despite the probable blocked communications.

"Back at her apartment, we...I think I am in love with her, Agent Danvers..." She takes another breath, the words now flowing out more easily as she finally admits it out loud. "I love your alien sister and I would do anything for her and I need you to know that because I am going to ask something of you..."

Alex knows she can give the signal to take Lena in. Perhaps take her time to question the woman and maybe drop her in one of the isolated cells at the desert base. Only, she recognizes that driving need in Lena's voice, like she needs Kara to breathe, her autonomous functions still needing an impetus to perform. And damn it all to hell, she actually can relate, she actually knows exactly how Lena is feeling.

"Cadmus has your father." Lillian hadn't told her that particular fact but she had just enough access to root through fragments of mails and records and stumble across Jeremiah Danver's name. What she does not expect is the way Alex takes her down, one leg curled around her calfs as Alex's elbow strikes her throat and she falls backwards hard, her head hitting the concrete pavement.

"Where is he?" The fall expelling most of the air from her lungs but Alex's hand almost choking her as she tries to answer. Its only when she pulls weakly at Alex's arm does the brunette relax enough for Lena to take a small breath.

"I..I don't know..please wait,.." She feels Alex's gun digging into her diaphragm and knows that her finger is on the trigger. "I need you to come back with me, pretend that you want to join my mother and we can try and look for him..we can save him.." In her mind, she figures that she can save Alex too, if they were together. "We have to leave now, I love your sister and I want to help. Please trust me." her watch already vibrating, indicating that the proximity of the other DEO agents.

For the first time since meeting Alex, she sees indecision in her eyes, "I know it may not be worth anything, my word, a Luthor's word here..but I promise I will help save you and your father." She holds her breath, looking into brown eyes that reflect so much. She does not realize Alex's choice until she feels her body being pulled upwards, the pain in her back forgotten as Alex grabs her hand and drags her towards the cars parked at the side of the road. Alex pushing her towards the passenger side of a blue sedan as she drops earpiece to the ground and uses her gun to break the window.

She does not even have time to admire the smoothness of Alex's actions as she hotwires the car and drives them off, leaving her bewildered team behind.

 **End Part 5**


	6. Supergirl Lives

**A/N - So this is the first chapter that I'm relatively happy with. Maybe I'm just getting back into the rhythm of writing but I am not going to over analyze. Hope you like**

 **The Scars of Your Love Ch 6**

 **" _You get one, Alex."_**

 _ **"Understood"**_

 _ **Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer**_

 **Earth 38 (Seven weeks from now)**

Alex's eyes dart to Lena and she can see the slight furrow of her brow and knows that she's probably doing calculations in her head, trying to count down the seconds until she sees Supergirl. At least the one who risked everything to save her life. She still cannot get some things about time travel straight in her mind. Not that she was straight to begin with. The internal joke actually causing her to smile slightly and shake her head.

She sees Lena finally turn to her, her hand reaching across the car, only stopping when Alex takes it in her. "She'll be here soon." Lena can't actually believe that they made it this far, alive and relatively unharmed. She knows Alex would not agree at all to that statement but the price she had paid was worth it if it meant meeting Kara again and keeping her promise of saving her sister.

"Lena..." Its a similarity she's noticed relatively recently, the way both Danvers sisters' would say her name the very few times they have. Loaded with so many emotions too complex to pry apart. Some angst wrapped in wonder and sprinkled with exasperation all rolled up in acceptance of her, though a different form of acceptance for Kara than it was for Alex. Her throat convulses in the silence between them as the reticent agent takes her time and gathers her thoughts in order. Her words, finally coming out, softly spoken and laden with emotion. "She likes the sea, looking at it, staying close so that's she can see it...Maybe you could take her somewhere...when all this is over."

Out of anything Alex could have said,that was not even close to what she expected, blinking her eyes rapidly because she knows she needs to still hold it together. "Don't get emotional on me, Luthor...I'm liable to break out in hives or accidentally shoot you." And the familiarity of the bite of those words finally sending her over the edge as tears stream down.

She's been holding all of it in for too long, even before she came to National City to start over and before she met Kara Danvers or fell in love with Supergirl. That feeling of never ever being good enough, of always being left behind, of never taking a side or making a difference. She knows that she's made a difference now, even if her sacrifice seemed excessive. The feeling of Alex's hand in hers, grounding her even if she could not see anything.

She has one last ace up her sleeve though, the call to Maggie and her offer to turn herself into police custody should hopefully (finally) work out in Alex's favor. She's never fought for something of this import and knows that regardless of the outcome, she feels no regret because Alex is alive and soon, she'll be reunited with her Kara.

#$#$#$#$#$#$

The outcome of the day so different from her wishes that Lena wonders if Luthors' were always going to be cursed in some way. Their horrible deeds coded in their DNA and destined to have to pay the price forward.

She knows that Alex calling out to Supergirl was meant for her, to let her know that they're finally close to ending this. Lena wishes though that things could have turn out differently, especially for Alex. It had been gratifying to help her save her father but losing this last chance with Maggie didn't seem fair.

She had been so surprised when Alex had come out to her, not that she hadn't already guessed that the older Danvers sister was gay. It showed that Alex actually trusted her and for that, she had hoped that maybe Maggie could see beyond the subterfuge and take a chance with Alex.

But it was impossible to start anything when all Alex could do was lie to Maggie, about Lena, about why she seemed to have gone rogue and most of all about her true feelings. All Lena could do was empathize and be there for Alex, drinking into the night because Alex wanted to forget and all Lena could do was remember that one encounter with Kara.

Hearing Kara's voice in the warehouse, weak but so recognizable finally triggers a reaction as she turns towards the sound, knowing that Kara's really there, even if she cannot actually see her. All Lena wants is for Kara to understand that she really has tried her best. Going through countless of scenarios, calculating all the odds and probabilities, running algorithms of outcomes, all just to ensure that Alex would still be alive right now.

And this one last gamble on her part should not have turned out this way. She can feel the heat from Alex standing next to her and hear her deep breath as she cocks her drawn gun. She knows that there are guns pointed at her but all she really wants is to talk to Kara for perhaps the last time.

Lena does not even consider that she's giving Supergirl's identity away, all her thoughts focused on what she's losing. A chance at true happiness with someone she loves who maybe loved her back. But she's also losing Alex, a woman she's come to respect, someone who has protected her and whom she has promised to protect at all costs. "I'm sorry, Kara. I thought it was the only way." The words pour out, coated with love that she hopes Kara can discern.

She wants to say more but she flinches and knows by the sounds that Kara will react even as she flings herself in front of Alex. Everything happening in seconds though it feels longer to Lena, as she braces her body for the impact from the bullets. Only she's pushed backwards, a warm body colliding with hers. The sound of Kara in pain slicing at her heart as her screams mingle with Alex's. Heart rendering pain made vocal, raw, jagged and visceral.

#$#$#$#$#$#$

Maggie cannot understand how Alex went from possible partner in all ways to liar and fugitive in the span of a few weeks. Maybe she had come on too strong, encroaching on Alex's turf and the constant light flirting that was like breathing to her. Or perhaps it was the assumption or her wish that maybe Alex was gay.

But all of her choices still did not explain why Alex had disappeared on her. She had thought at first that the agent may have gone undercover, sent by the DEO to infiltrate Cadmus. All her intel pointing to the fact that Cadmus had L Corp technology and a new brunette enforcer.

All her messages going unanswered, Alex's DEO phone disconnected a week later. Her biggest fear confirmed a few weeks ago when she had responded to an alarm going off at a Star Labs subsidiary. She'd been monitoring a half a dozen of such premises, forming a theory in her mind and wishing that Alex was around because she was the only one whom she felt comfortable bouncing her crazy theories off. What she did not expect was to come face to face with Alex, their guns drawn and aimed at each other had been surreal. The memory still so damn fresh in her head.

 _*"Put it down Danvers, I really don't feel like filing a report for firing my gun tonight. There's a game on and a six pack that needs to be finished sitting in my fridge. So why don't you put your gun away and we talk about this over beer and a pizza." She gives Alex a once over, noticing the bags under her eyes and the tenseness in her body. Most of all, she sees the Alex she remembers, the one who carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. She recognises the furrow in Alex's brow that signifies worry. Normally reserved when Supergirl was battling whichever villain that popped out of the woodwork that week. **_

 _**And the Alex before her was worried, maybe about being caught but possibly it was worry for Maggie because she had her gun out and it was pointed directly at her. "Please...Alex, please, put down your gun." Maggie thinks that maybe she's finally got through and can find out the truth. "Please let me in...I promise I'll help you..this...what you're doing. I know there's an explanation. Please Alex we're friends..I always figured that maybe we could have been..more.."*_

 _*Those brown eyes still so expressive that Maggie can see Alex's inner struggle, the slight tremor in her hand even as she sights her gun. "You don't know me and we were never friends..we solved a couple of cases and you need to let this be..don't investigate this Sawyer..you'll only get hurt."*_

 _*"Alex.." the voice calling out somewhat familiar and surprising as she sees Lena Luthor step out of the shadows. Her eyes solely focused on Alex, "We need to go." The urgency in her voice finally compelling Alex to act as she barrels forward, body low ,shoulders down as she collides with Maggie, her gun flying to the side. She feels Alex's forearm pressing down on her throats as her hands claw frantically at it, trying to get traction. **_

 _*the last thing she remembers is Alex's soft apology as she falls unconscious.*_

So it's not been particularly fun hunting Alex for the past few weeks, always a step behind, always feeling like she's missing something and wishing that things were different. each night dreaming of 'what ifs' and scenarios where Alex had come out to her.

It's taken its toll and she had been close to giving up. Only the tip had seemed legit and she knows that she needs closure of some sort. And like that first time, she does not expect to end up facing the barrel of Alex's gun once again. This time, she refuses to draw her weapon though.

Deep down, still thinking that there was a sliver of a chance that she could salvage something, that there was an explanation to it all and all she needed was time and a chance to get through to Alex. That inking so clear in her head but not to the officers accompanying her. Their guns drawn a second after Alex's.

Supergirl's arrival actually making her her complacent as she let's her guard down, not thinking that all it takes are a few seconds for hell to break lose as guns fire and in the end, all she sees is blood, red against a bright blue suit, red like her cape. And all she hears are their screams, Alex's and Lena's forever mingling in her head.

*#$#$#$#$#$#$*

All Alex remembers is the fact that she's never seen so much of Kara's blood ever before. Old images race through her head of a spidery red line across Kara's forehead when she fought a Khund with diamond like nails, drops pooling around small cuts when she had been in a bomb blast, liquid red spilling out in such tiny volumes, never really enough to elicit worry about her survival. Alex did not like to se her sister hurt emotionally or physically but she had built up a tolerance of sorts because Kara was almost invincible.

Even when she had blown out her powers, Alex had either known about it after the fact or managed to sequester her somewhere safe, away from all danger. So to see the viscous and rust red blood flowing out of wounds that should not be there sends her teetering close to that edge she knows is always there.

She does not take that step though, pushing down every inkling of not being good enough, every fear of losing the one person she knew loved her unconditionally, every flaw she knows she has that will affect her judgement here. Alex isolates all of that, carving them out of her psyche, relegating all to the back of her mind as she works with the surgeons to save her baby sister. The sun bed sending beads of sweat down her back even as she tries her best to ignore all of it and focus on her task at hand.

"We've sutured most of the broken vessels...We just need a bit more time to find this last bleeder." Dr Hamilton's hands still steady despite her strained voice and worried eyes. It strengthens Alex's own resolve as she continues to scan the monitors. Each one monitoring Kara's vitals of heartbeat, blood pressure, oxygen saturation, temperature and because its Kara, cell regeneration.

She's been trying and failing to ascertain why the sun bed was not regenerating Kara's cells at their normal expected rate. In fact, it seems like there was something preventing the rays from taking effect. The steady but weakening beats of Kara's heart a constant reminder that she needs to find out why her sister wasn't recovering. Kara's blown powers allowing them to actually operate on her but her lack of recovery meant that she was prone to infection or worse.

Alex wants to shout or hit something instead, she rips off the gown and mask, "I can't find out what's wrong...I'm going to get some help. Find that last bleeder and close her up but keep her under the sun bed." She rushes out of the theatre straight into Lena. Her hands automatically reaching out as Lena doubles over, whether due to Alex barreling into her or the fact that she's been consumed with fear about Kara or just sheer exhaustion from the past weeks of subterfuge and hurt.

"She's still alive but I..." Lena's sightless eyes blinking rapidly, the green still so bright but the pupils unresponsive, as her head turns up to face Alex, hope written on her face even if her hands shake. Alex reaches for them, her own hands cold but the touch instilling a sense of connection. "I need help. Something's changed in her biology, its like her cells aren't responding to our yellow sun."

Lena knows that she's standing by sheer will, that her need to ensure Kara was alright was overriding the sheer fatigue that has seeped into her muscles and bones. But the thought that Kara was still in danger pushes all thoughts of rest out of her mind as she straightens, ignoring the physical pain in her joints and lightheadedness signifying that it's probably been days since her last full meal. "Have you scanned her body for any foreign objects?"

She can still recall the room in the bunker, heavy with the smell of blood and Kara's still so woozy from whatever procedure her mother subjected her too. She does not want to explore the fact that if she were to put herself in her mother's shoes and had Supergirl in her grasp, she would ensure that she had a backup plan of some kind.

"My Mother...she may have put something in Kara, probably some form of kryptonite and odds are that's what is preventing Kara's body from recovering." She sways on her feet and feels Alex's hands go around her side, pulling her close such that she's leaning against Alex's warm body. It would be so easy to give in, to close her eyes and let go. But the one thing that she knows is hers, not instilled by the Luthors' but ingrained in her is her tenacity.

So she takes a second to take comfort in Alex's strength before she steps back, "Can I see her.." the futility of her request is not lost on either of them. "I mean.."

"It's ok, Lena. I'll take you to her room as soon as she's out of surgery. In the meantime, do you think you can talk science to Winn and rig up a body scanner that scans.."

"for kryptonite?" Lena finishes her sentence, thankful that they're still in sync somehow, knowing that it would take the both of them to make sure that Kara stayed alive. "If it's the same Winn that knows about blackbody field generators then I would say give us half an hour."

#$#$#$#$#$#&#

"It's not been active for weeks. Are you sure it's Supergirl's chip?" The question almost insolent but Lillian knows that she still needs all of them to fall into line so instead of triggering that tiny chip in his head, she smiles and asks a question instead.

"You're sure that you're picking up that chip?" She sees him nod, "Then it's definitely her. Maybe the kryptonite dust interfered with its transmission. Regardless, we will soon have her location and possibly the location of the DEO." She's sure that that will be where she'll find her traitorous daughter and Alex Danvers.

Lena had disappointed her tremendously but she always knew that the girl was not to be trusted. Lex had that blindspot about her and for a short amount of time, she had let her in. Showing her the inner workings of Cadmus and incorporating some of Lexcorp's technology.

But Lena was weak, lacking Luthor blood and backbone and Lillian's at least happy that she had exacted some revenge during their escape, the chemicals she had used on Lena causing irreversible damage to her optic nerves. She just needed patience before she's able to rid the earth of Supergirl and the DEO once and for all. Killing Lena and recapturing Jeremiah was going to be the most satisfying for her.

"Activate the infiltration team. The chip has been programmed to transmit at an increasing rate once it activates so we'll be able to pinpoint location soon."

"And their orders?"

This time, she does not smile as she thinks of her son, unfairly locked up while Lena still roamed free. "Utter Obliteration. I don't want any survivors."

 **End Part 6**


	7. Survivors

**A/N - i think I have finally got the characterization correct in my head. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story :)**

 **The Scars of Your Love Ch 7**

 **"** ** _Well, the Luthors have never shied away from doing awful things."_**

 _ **"Yeah, but she's not like them. She knows Lillian is evil, she's doing the right thing, even though she still loves her mother. What she did was brave."**_

 _ **"If you say so..."**_

 _ **Kara Danvers & James Olsen**_

 **Earth 38, The Present**

The room is too quiet and even with her slight enhanced sense of hearing, it just makes each beep and sigh of the machines surrounding Kara so very loud and it sends her fear ratcheting up each passing second that Kara remains unconscious.

Lena's holding on to her hand, its touch so familiar even if their time together could be considered so fleeting. The warmth and weight of her hand, the slight calluses forming on her fingers because she wanted to write in her reporter pad as oppose to typing or recording her thoughts.

In her mind, she can recall its fingertips tracing her collarbone, gently pressing down on her hipbone as she's pulled closer, held tight, her heart beating in tandem with Kara's, their bodies so attuned to each other. The strength that's coursing through each finger completely tempered, its touch so gentle, soft, whispers over her skin, tracing a path that seems to ignite all her senses.

Only now, Kara's hand is so limp, lifeless and all Lena can hope for is her presence and prayers somehow makes a difference. The short time working with Winn had been good for her, her mind getting to focus on something she could control as opposed to everything else in her life that seems to spiral outwards, from her plans to bring down Cadmus to thinking she actually had a future with Supergirl.

She hates that she can't actually assist in rigging the scanner but leaving it to Winn meant she could be here with Kara. Even if she knows that she's utterly useless, Lena won't give up on Kara, she knows that even the infinitesimal amount of hope she has is enough to sustain her. Her throat still raw but she needs to get the words out.

"I miss your eyes.." her voice breaks but she pushes on, "I know that...that time works differently for us and you, Kara.. you just got back from that day when we were together. But I haven't seen you in so long , it's been so many weeks for me. Please..please just come back to me.."

She's always been made of stronger stock, even when her mother died and she had been sent to foster care, she had taken it all in, stored the hurt deep inside, hiding it away until it faded into the background. She didn't cry each time Lillian rejected her or when Lex finally betrayed their bond. And even when she knew she had lost her sight, that she could never see Kara's beautiful face ever again, she didn't shed a tear. But these past two days of Alex continuing to believe in her and Kara laying here, it's just all too much to take.

So it courses out now, all her pain and grief and fear, pouring out as tears drip down. "I'm so sorry..I wanted it to be different, better for you...for us but.."

"Lena, Lena Luthor?" James came as soon as he extracted the information from Winn. Angry at being left out, angry at Alex for running away and possibly getting Kara hurt and he's definitely angry at the woman sitting next to Kara's bed and holding her hand.

The angry voice is somewhat familiar as Lena hastily wipes away her tears. Erecting all the walls that she had been tearing down in order to get through to Kara. Being blind didn't mean that she was weak, her right hand going to her back where she has a knife hidden. "Yes." Her answer razor sharp even if she knows she's probably not facing him.

He takes it all in, the tears and the way her left hand grips Kara's, like a lifeline. Her answer not fully directed at him and even as she cocks her head, her eyes don't follow when he steps into the room. Most of all, he notices that she's not looking at him, her eyes so bright and glittering and somehow, he gets that she can't actually see. "What happened to you? Are you bl.."

"Who's a genius just like you, Lena..don't answer that because it's done, I'm finished, we can..hey James..what are you.." Winn's always felt like he's been pulled in different directions even as a boy. His father pulling him towards his insane plans or the foster care system forcing him to become whomever he needed to be in order to survive. Even now, he was always between James and Kara or the DEO and helping Alex. He's tired but he knows that he can't just give up, not when people, his people, his family was depending on him.

"You should have told me about Kara sooner." The accusation directed at Winn even if his anger is still solely focused on Lena. "She's hurt and I should have been here."

"Being here and helping her are two very different things." She feels so helpless currently because Lena knows that for a fact, her guilt weighing heavy on her voice.

James though does not register any of it and takes immediate offense, "Me being here is helping her which is more than I can say for you." His voice rising as he strides towards Lena only to have Winn's hand, push against his chest as he inserts himself between Lena and James.

"Hey...Hey!" He shouts the second time when he feels James still pushing forward. "Not cool, man. So not cool. I think..you should leave."

"Not going to happen." James spits out.

"Winn's right." Alex could hear their voices from around the corner causing her to rush into the room. "James, just leave. I'll make sure you're updated about Kara's condition. Just leave and don't make me make you leave." Her arms are crossed, her stern voice finally getting through as James stops, his hand going to the back of his neck as he sighs. He doesn't really understand how he got here, so far away from Kara and relegated to updates from afar.

But he can see that this was a battle that he has already lost, so he turns to leave but not before firing off one more shot, "She was saving you when she got hurt so just ensure that she does not get hurt further. Keep me updated." The last line directed at Winn.

Alex swallows at his words, not moving even as James shoulder checks her when he storms out of the door. However, its Lena's stricken look that immediately grabs her attention. James words striking a direct hit, bringing all her fears and the horrors of the day to assault her senses as her hands go around her middle, her mouth slightly open as she takes harsh breaths, trying to pull in air into her starved lungs and not really succeeding.

"Fuck..Lena..breathe, just breathe.." Alex's strong hands pull on Lena's upper arms, shaking her just a bit to get her attention, her words really not registering as Lena devolves into a panic attack. The punishing toll of all her experiences over the course of the almost two months, crashing over her, her already frayed nerves, raw and so exposed and no longer functioning as she finally collapses in Alex's arms.

She does not think twice as she scoops Lena up, carrying her to the room next door, her hands checking on her vital signs before palpating her neck and abdomen. "Get me an IV and run a CBC. Scan for glucose, ferritin and ESR." The agents on duty already swarming around her, hooking Lena up and Alex does not let up until she hears the faint beeping of Lena's heartbeat through the monitor. Her pale face even more ashen and Alex can't help but reach out, her lips softly landing on Lena's cool forehead, her whispered words so soft and perhaps only for her benefit. "Rest and come back stronger. I know you can."

Winn does not want to interrupt but their scanner actually worked. "Umm, Alex.." He sees her jerk up, a complex look on her face like she's just realizing something about Lena and possibly about herself. Her eyebrow arching as she looks at him, her hand finding rest on Lena's shoulder.

"It worked, Lena's modifications worked. There's a nanochip coated in kryptonite, lodged in Kara's side. Most probably injected in and..well since she's still not fully recovered, we can try and remove it." He sees Alex look through him, like she's figuring out all the next steps in her head, looking to save Kara and maybe more. So he waits, knowing that she'll come through like she always has.

"We're going to need a vial of Kara's blood as well. Not too much...she's lost so much.." She chokes out the words, the images coated in red still so fresh in her mind but she has some direction now, her moral compass always so true, and now finally pointing the way forward.

"Sure. Are we..." Winn's not completely sure how to finish that sentence. He wants to know that Alex is still strong enough to bend and not break and Kara like all heroes, will rise again and they'll end the week at some Game Night with possibly new members joining, like Lena. Only, he's the Toyman's son, predisposed to accepting that life was never fair and good people suffered or worse and not everyone got their happy ending.

But Alex will always be Alex, "It's going to be ok." She's not sure how she was going to engineer any of it but she'll be damned if she gives up now. Not after so many sacrifices from Lena and Kara. "Is Maggie still around?"

The Detective reacting so quickly when Kara had got shot, tackling her own men, putting her own career on the line as she let Alex take both Lena and Kara away. The conflicted look she'd been carrying with her so stark as she cuffed her own men, her eyes wary and always focused on Alex that it throws her. She's been of the opinion that all Maggie wanted was to make a collar but that look had stayed with her and Alex finally gets that things were always more complicated especially in her life.

"I think so." J'onn told her she could rest in your office...you know...when she refused to leave and got into a bust up..almost got into a bust up with Vasquez." He corrects himself quickly when he sees Alex reacts, that protective instinct so inherent though he's unsure of whether it was for Maggie or Susan.

"She was haunting the vending machines about two hours ago." Alex nodding at his words before she looks back at Lena, her face softening once again. The transformation into Agent Danvers almost instantaneous when she turns to look back at Winn.

"I need to talk to her. Can you get Dr. Hamilton to do the extraction?"

"Already on it...Alex.." He thinks that both of them need to hear him say the words and he tries to at least smile when she looks at him, her expression still so stoic, "For what it's worth...I believe you..." He's not sure if she's registering his words so he makes them as explicit as he can, his belief in her, in the DEO and in Kara's invincibility, "That things are going to be ok."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Maggie's commandeered the tiny sofa that she'd managed to shove in the corner of her cramped office. It was always just meant for Kara to sit on as she worked through whatever issue that caused that crinkle in her forehead. Most times it had been about James though the past few times she had been there to talk to Alex, it was about her finding her own place in the world, not as mild mannered Kara Danvers or Supergirl but somehow making those two versions of herself meld together and finding a new way forward.

Those conversations predating her own self revelation that also needed a melding of her two different personas. So many things that they could have discussed, if only she had known earlier and if she had been brave enough to have that talk with Kara. But Kara was undergoing her procedure and maybe what she needed was to go back to the beginning for her own edification.

That aborted talk she had wanted to have with Maggie. Her musings apparently deceptively loud even in her head as she sees Maggie stir and those eyes blink open and focusing on her, as always.

"Hey." She's not trying for suave or cool and really just hoping for coherence. But then Maggie smiles, dimples and all and she knows that apart from that first word, she's lost her ability to speak. Its not only admitting to the strong attraction she feels each time she looks at the Detective but more the ability to connect to someone on a level that she did not know even existed.

It had always been about being physical in all her aborted relationships, that intangible emotional connection never taking place because she figured that she wasn't built that way and even if she never even enjoyed the physical connection, Alex just thought it was all on her. That something was wrong with her and if she just accepted it, then it would just be.

"Is Kara ok?" It wasn't difficult to piece all of it together if she had been given more time, the way Alex was always so protective of Supergirl. However, Lena screaming her name and Alex's wrecked look when Supergirl had gone down, bullets piercing what was suppose to be impenetrable flesh. It was all so obvious that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same. She's worried about Supergirl but just seeing Alex, shoulders slumped and looking defeated, that actually hurts her.

"Alex." The tender way the name rolls off her tongue is not lost on her. Nor is the impetus to reach out to Alex in some way, such that she unfurls herself from the too soft sofa and stands in front of the brunette, falling into those deep brown eyes. "Are you ok? Please just tell me that you're ok."

"I need to tell you something." Maggie has to strain to hear the words, Alex's normally strong voice reduced to a whisper. She's not sure of what to expect but she can feel its import so she does not move but just waits there, knowing that if necessarily, she would possibly wait forever for Alex.

"What you said.." Alex sees a questioning look on Maggie's face, "What you said about me." She looks down, even though she figures that Maggie will never judge her, she just can't bring herself to test that theory right now so she focuses on her cowboy boots, the ones she hides in her locker and only wears for important surgeries, life and death events where she needs all the luck she can muster. "All my life, I thought that something was wrong with me. That I couldn't sustain a relationship and since I was the common factor and every guy I dated..it just never worked out so..I thought it was me."

She feels Maggie's finger on her chin, gentle pressure that brings them eye to eye and she's right about the non judgement because all she sees is acceptance and a half smile, one dimpled. It centers her and she finally gets to tell the girl she wants to tell. "Maggie, I'm gay."

Maggie nods, her hand moving from Alex's chin to cup Alex's cheek even as Alex leans into the touch. This part of her life finally feeling just a bit more right even if all other parts are still falling apart.

"I have to get back to Kara. She's out of surgery and Lena and Winn figured out what was blocking her recovery. I need to.." The gentlest of kisses cutting her off.

"Its fine, Alex, just go do what you need to do and I'll be here waiting and we can finish this talk."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Lena jerks awake, disoriented and gasping. The vestiges of her nightmare edging her consciousness as she tries to grasp what had prompted her awake. Its times like these, when she wakes up and it hits her all at once that opening her eyes doesn't make a difference and she was always going to be in the dark.

The last thing she remembers is hearing Alex's voice before passing out and going by the fact that she can feel she's in a bed would mean she had been out for some time. The feel of the IV in her arm and wires attached to her chest meant that Alex had ensured she was looked after. Her thoughts though focus on Kara and suddenly she has this impetus to be with hee as she struggles to sit up, her hand already tugging at the IV needed until she feels someone stopping her movement.

"Its Agent Vasquez, Miss Luthor." The flinch at the usage of the name gives her pause but she has messages to deliver, "Agent Danvers asked me to keep you updated. Your prototype worked and they found a kryptonite covered nano chip. Dr. Hamilton's in the process of taking it..hey what the hell are you doing?"

Lena struggles once again, pulling out the needle, the sharp pain jarring but at least it focuses her, "The chip...we need to disable it. Cadmus..my mother..they're going to use it to track Supergirl. I need to destroy it, maybe a short electric pulse before Dr Hamilton re.. .."

The sound and reverberation of the first explosion cutting her off, the subsequent tremors causing her to almost fall out of the bed. "Kara...we need to get to Kara." She grabs at the agent, ripping off the rest of the wires as she scrambles out of bed. Agent Vasquez actually helping her stay upright despite the disorientation.

"Agent Vasquez, right?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"We're under attack and I need to get to Kara and Alex."

"Fine, just know that we're stopping by the mobile armoury first."

"I really like the way you think, Agent. Lead the way."

 **End Part 7**


	8. Luthors

**The Scars of Your Love Ch 8**

 **"** ** _So, I really am a Luthor."_**

 ** _"We're the only two Luthors left. And we need to be there for each other."_**

 ** _Lena & Lillian Luthor_**

 **Earth 38 (4 weeks ago)**

"Stop moving...I know this hurts" Alex hisses and tries to follow Lena's instructions even as slightly cold hands palpitate her abdomen, lightning pain shooting across her body, causing her to shudder.

"Between the two of us, I'm the one with the medical degree..and I know the drill.." Alex grits out even as she squeezes Lena's hand so hard, she can see the woman trying to hide her wince. "Just give me the localized anesthetic and help me wrap it up tight." She's still not sure if she had been set up at the lab. First encountering Maggie and then dealing with the cops and that damned newbie, Guardian.

Unsurprisingly, she had got hurt trying to come between Metallo and that new idiot 'wanna be' hero. Luckily, leaving before Supergirl had appeared meant that she didn't have to deal with Kara's confused and worried looks. Her texts and constant messages already weighing heavy on her.

"I can't keep avoiding my sister. There's only so many trust me emails that she'll accept before she comes looking..." She sees Lena blanch at her words and gets that dealing with a Kara that does not know the future and her role in changing it was as complicated as going undercover but at least J'onn had finally sanctioned it when she had told him everything with Lena's help.

His mind reading abilities so necessary in convincing him that Lena had everyone's best intentions at heart and Alex wasn't going to give up until she found her dad. She was relying on him to keep Kara and the DEO at bay and to eventually bring them in when she had gathered enough information to bring down Cadmus and save her dad.

"Did J'onn say something?" Unlike Alex, Lena goes on each mission, wishing she could catch a glimpse of Kara, not through the grainy images from tv channels or the static full color shots in CatCo magazines but to just see her, to know that she was out there, alive and moving towards that point in time when she remembers everything about Lena and about their pact. "I've already said too much, bringing you into this..and then J'onn. What if I'm wrong. What if you still..." She can't even bring herself to say the words though Alex gets it.

"Hey..quid pro quo..remember. I told you about...I told you that I'm gay." Saying the words have gotten so much easier considering that all her other troubles seem so much larger than just admitting that she was gay.

"And I told you...I told you that you died in the future and your sister travelled back in time to save you." She cannot imagine how Alex can grin through that statement.

"You love her, you trust her and you believe in her." Alex makes that a statement of fact. "And I believe in the both of you."

"Yeah." Lena nods, the smile lighting up her face something to behold.

"So we stay alive until we reach that point when your Kara comes back and in the meantime, you fix me up and we gather more intel on your mom."

#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

 **Earth 38 (2 weeks ago)**

"We have to do it tonight." Alex entire body is thrumming with excess energy as she paces the length of Lena's lab. The dull fluorescent lighting making Lena's pale skin look almost translucent. Though if she were being honest, the stress of the past month has taken its toll on the both of them.

The 2 cracked ribs twinge each step she takes and she knows for a fact that Lena's barely getting a few hours of sleep each night, either plagued by nightmares she refuses to talk about or trying to crack the security codes and plans for the area where they were keeping Jeremiah. And all of that stress was on top of meeting Lillian's demands. Building weaponized versions of L-corp technology was taking its toll, even if Alex knows that most of the weapons built had flaws that would eventually cause them to stop working.

"I know." The words come out as a sigh, like she's exhausted all avenues and there's no turning back only an impetus to move forward. The big issue that keeps holding her back is Alex's safety. With the added complication of a rescue op, Lena gets that her priorities have not changed but her ability to protect Alex at all costs have been compromised to an extent.

While she would gladly step in front of a bullet for Alex, she knows that Alex would do the same for Jeremiah. Which meant that she had to focus on saving him at all cost if she also wanted to save Alex.

It gave her nightmares that competed with her usual bedtime fodder of losing Kara or worse screwing up and losing all of them because she was just not strong enough. Deep down, Lena fundamentally undestands that being a Luthor meant a spine of steel and that uncanny ability of focusing on getting things done their way. She wasn't a Luthor by ethos but she needed to accept that being a Luthor could save them all now. She's planned for all the contingencies she thought her mother could think of and there was no other way but to go ahead and hope for the best.

"I've hacked all the cameras and locks on the mesh network. It should not be detectable as long as we don't trip any of the alarms as soon as I activate the program. I'll have five minutes to get to the cell and free your father. " She sees Alex stop mid stride as she absorbs her words. "Alex..please.."

"No..absolutely not. Lena, between the both of us, I'm the trained agent and he's my dad. It has to be me. That's my job." She's had that one singular focus since accepting Lena's offer. Gathering intel along the way that she knows will allow her to bring down Cadmus. She won't mention her secondary focus because it's difficult for her to articulate. How important Lena had become to her. As an ally but more importantly, as a friend and one who deserved to be protected because somehow something made Lena feel like she wasn't worth it.

It became so obvious in their interactions with Lilian to divine the root cause of Lena's behavior. Despite her own turbulent relationship with Eliza, she never once doubted that she was loved. Lillian though, had no qualms about showing her disdain for Lena and for that, Alex can't wait to take Cadmus down and ensure that Lillian was incarcerated for all her crimes.

"And when we planned this, you didn't need to memorize the floor plans because we were suppose to have fifteen minutes. I could only get five and with your bruised ribs, it just makes sense that you handle our escape route." Lena tries to be the voice of reason. She's not trying to be a martyr because she finally has someone she wants so desperately to get to. "I promised Kara that it'll all be ok and you have to trust me that this is the only way."

"Dammit Lena, I do trust you...I just...if anything happened to you..Kara's lost so much..How would I.." she runs her fingers through her hair, one hand on her hip as she stares at the woman who has single handedly given her hope of reuniting her family after all these years.

"I've never...for the longest time, I thought I was meant to always feel like I didn't fit in anywhere. That whatever I did, I was just never going to measure up." Her eyes glisten but she won't cry as she takes a breath. "Your sister made me see that I was better than I ever thought I could be. Hell, she makes me want to be better and this was before I even knew that she was Supergirl..I want to get back to Kara but I can't do it if something happens to you."

They have more in common that she had realized. It was easy at first to assume that Lena Luthor's ice cold demeanor was endemic to who she was, distant, cold and untouchable. Each day they spent together letting her see how wrong she was and how carrying the Luthor name and sins weighed Lena down but never broke her. And now all she can see are the parallels between them. "So we'll do it together. Kara's family motto, El Mayara...Lena, it means stronger together."

Lena shakes her head, her hands in fists on the table because she knows that they would shake otherwise. "So trust me to get to your father and I'm trusting you to get us out, ok?" She can picture it all in her head, where she can actually see an end to all of this. Getting to that point where Alex is alive and reunited with her sister and father and Lena gets that one shot at something special, with someone special.

"I can do this."

"Ok." Alex places her hand over Lena's closed fist. Its weight and warmth conveying what she can't verbalize. "I'll make sure we get out safely".

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Almost there" Lena pants out, as she runs full speed towards the steel door at the end of the third corridor. Jeremiah is close behind, one hand to his side as he tries to staunch the sluggish wound to his side. All she knows is that they need to get to Alex. She was the one with the medical degree and their only chance to escape. She doesn't let herself think of how close she is to making it as she keys in the code for this last obstacle.

"It's going to be fine. We just need to get to Alex and she'll know what to do." She says the words with such certainty that all Jeremiah can do is nod. He's long given up on hope, the years of incarceration taking their toll. However, he has always still kept his beliefs in his two girls. Alex and Kara were always going to be better versions of him. So if Alex was part of this rescue operation then he knows that he finally has a shot.

"Always so predictable." Lillian's voice taking her by surprise as the door slides open to reveal Hank Henshaw holding an injured Alex close to him, blood dripping done Alex's face as her head lolls to the side. Her mother as always, surrounded by a few of her guards but it's what's in her hand that grabs Lena's attention.

She's only see plans of it, when she had first taken over Luthor Corp. A weapon designed by Lex, a miniaturized directed energy gun, able to synthesize energy from any source. His notes had been meticulous, how he had been siphoning money from the company to fund his more nefarious schemes. She had spent weeks reading up on how he had been experimenting with synthetic kryptonite but never quite got that right. His grandiose plans about beating Superman only surpassed by his growing delusions.

"Did you think that I wouldn't figure you out. That your act of being the prodigal filial daughter would fool me. You seem to forget that I taught Lex everything." She wants to pull the trigger, the impetus so strong because she cannot abide betrayal. And Lena had two chances too many.

"And you seem to forget that I was there too, learning what I could." She keys in the failsafe code into the small keypad in her hand. The klaxon of sounds so deafening that most of the people fall to the ground covering their ears. The electronic plugs in her and Jeremiah's ears activating immediately as she rushes to Alex whose slumped on the floor.

She sees Jeremiah follow her lead and they manage to hold on to Alex and maneuver around the writhing bodies on the ground. She does not notice Lillian's hand until she feels the grip around her leg. She tries to shake of off, bending down to pry the hand open only to feel stinging liquid hit her face, burning liquid dripping into her eyes.

She kicks out at Lillian, catching her in the face as the grip loosens. She can't see but Alex is there now and she can feel her strong grip as she's pulled down the corridor. Jeremiah next to them. Alex doing what she had promised as she leads them all to safety.

Lena feels the sun on her skin as they finally get outside and into the car she had arranged. Alex's driving sending it careening through the streets as she finally takes stock of her condition. The burning sensation on her face not abating at all even as she blinks her eyes and the answering black gives her all the information she needs.

"Lena, is everything ok?" even if Alex's focus divided between driving as fast and as far away as possible and the condition of her father whose slumped in the back seat, she still cannot forget that Lena made all of it happen. Even if she's still somewhat dazed from her fight with Hank, Alex needs to know that Lena's alright, that their plan succeeded and they could maybe take a breather before finally bringing down Cadmus.

Lena's soft voice calming her down, "Don't worry about it, Alex. Just keep driving. Its a long way to Midvale."

 **Earth 38 (1 week ago)**

"She won't give up until I'm dead." Lena's resigned voice filters through the window to Alex as she sits on the edge of the roof, looking up at the sky, remembering better times.

"Or until she's dead." Alex's reply now standard between them as she turns to look at Lena. She wishes they could share this moment, looking up at the stars that she and Kara used to gaze at all those years ago. It was something that bound both of them together despite their initial differences, looking up at the sky seeing the same stars and fundamentally understanding that they were lucky to be able to chose each other going forward.

"Can I...umm..I don't want to intrude" Lena needs help to maneuver out onto the roof but she also does not want to tread on Alex's solitary time. She knows that the brunette was predisposed to silence while she worked things out in her head, whether it was in her lab or when they were sequestered at Cadmus. So she does not want to intrude but she also needs some company, her chaotic thoughts about Kara and Cadmus and her mom so loud in her head and any help to quell them would be welcomed.

She hears Alex move and feels a guiding hand on her arm. She's settled on the roof's edge, legs dangling over before she hears Alex's voice again, "I never thanked you for helping me..helping my dad and for...for Kara."

Lena shakes her head not really expecting this conversation and definitely not needing the thanks. Alex was also not one to show physical affection to anyone apart from Kara so she stills when she feels Alex's touch at her elbow.

"No, Lena, you need to understand that you've done so much even if you have nothing to make up for...either to me and definitely not to are not your brother or your mother." Alex can see her flinch at her words and wonders if Lena would ever let go of her past. She wants the best for her sister though she can see that it will continue to be an uphill task if Lena was always going to feel like she needed to make amends.

"I'm a Luthor, Alex...I'm always going to have to make up for something or another." She tries for a bit of levity in her voice but her tone comes out so much heavier despite the small smile that she sends Alex's way.

"Not to the extent of losing your sight..dammit...Lena, we are so close...we need to be there for each other..not take any more risks and just make it back to Kara..I mean it Lena..the both of us..ok?" She knows she trying to extract a promise that was going to be difficult to keep but she actually believes in Lena even if the woman didn't believe in herself. Alex finally letting out the breath she had been holding when she sees Lena's slight nod. Even in the darkness, her profile so clear, the paleness of her skin almost luminescent in moonlight.

Lena knows that she's not lying when she agrees to Alex's words. She's never had friends like Alex and Kara or even family remotely like them. It felt so precious and important and something that she wanted to protect and cherish. She really, desperately wants to believe that they will both make it because it would be a travesty otherwise considering everything that had happened.

So in her heart, she wishes for the best even if the thoughts in her head are deafening, the odds of surviving for one more week diminishing with each scenario she was running in her mind.

"Hey girls.." Jeremiah's gravelly voice reaching them from below. "What do you say to allowing Eliza and I to pretend just for a little while that ice cream and cake can solve almost all of the world's problems and we need both of you to help us finish what we bought."

"Absolutely." Once again, her thoughts held at bay just a little longer and Lena gets to forget that she's a Luthor as Alex helps her back inside the house.

 **End Part 8**


	9. We Can Be Heroes

**The Scars of Our Love Ch 9**

 **"** ** _No one has ever stood up for me like that."_**

 ** _"Well, now you have someone that will stand up for you. Always."_**

 ** _"Well, Supergirl may have saved me, but, Kara Danvers, you are my hero."_**

 ** _Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor_**

 **Earth 38 (The present)**

The lights have dimmed and the sound of gunfire echoes in the background. However, all of that is secondary as Alex focuses on getting Kara to safety. "Come on..come on.." she mumbles under her breath as she tries to open the vault, the biometric control panel seemingly not working even as she adjust her palm, slick with blood and sweat over the sensors.

"Alex.." Kara absolutely detests how weak she sounds, and she knows that physically, she's probably just on the cusp of regaining some of her strength, if she can just hold on a bit longer and give her cells more time to metabolize the artificial yellow radiation they have absorbed. "Where's Lena...and Winn? Is J'onn?..." She trails off when she hears Alex curse, the swear word not as jarring as the direct hit Alex aims at the control panel, the butt of her revolver breaking through to the circuitry underneath. Her fingers busy pulling on certain wires until she finally gets the outcome she desires and the vault door slowly swings open.

"They're next on my list..right after I get you some place where you have a bit more time to recover." She half carries, half drags Kara into the vault, the bright lights inside highlighting its intended original purpose. The rows of metal shelves holding every piece of alien tech collected by the DEO. "Lillian wants to get Lena and Cadmus wants to get their hands on all this tech." Alex knows what she's asking Kara to do and wishes that they could stay together but there was no time and she needed to get to Lena and maybe even find out if Maggie was ok.

"No..Alex...I.." Kara tries to stand on her own, gritting her teeth as she takes a step away from Alex, swaying on her feet but at least upright. Her strength still not returning fully as she feels the wound in her side bleeding sluggishly and not healed. She turns to look at Alex and can see how worried and frightened she is. Though the fear bleeding through her features is not for her own safety as Kara's hearing faintly picks up Alex's wildly beating heart.

"I need to find Lena and the rest and I need to know that you can defend yourself." Alex takes a Maldorian laser from the shelf and holds it out to Kara. "Please Kara...you have to trust me here. I can't...Maggie's out there too." Alex knows exactly what Kara is going through, their connection amplified by the fear they share for their loved ones out there. She straps a few electric grenades to her belt, her gun already out of its holster as she turns to face Kara.

"Cadmus won't get their hands on any of these weapons. Alex, promise me you'll be careful." Kara pulls her into a tight embrace. Innately, she gets that Alex would do everything in her power to ensure the safety of the ones she loved even to her own detriment. It was what had got her killed in their original timeline.

She wants to extract a promise from her sister even if she knows that ultimately, Alex would always make the right decision even if it meant that she got hurt or worse. It was what made her Alex and Kara just hopes that her powers would return soon so that she could do what she did best and save everyone she loved.

"I will...I'm going to shut the vault when I leave...here.." She thrusts a comms device into Kara's hands even as she puts in her own ear piece. "You'll know when I do..."

Kara stays silent as she listens to Alex's breathing as the door to the vault slams shut, leaving her as their last defence against Cadmus getting their hands on alien tech that could destroy worlds.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Maggie had just been about to grab the snickers bar that had dropped to the bottom slot of the vending machine when the explosion jolts her off her feet. Her hand immediately going to the gun strapped to her back as she gets to her feet and runs towards the action. Stopping quickly to turn back and collect the candy bar because she wanted to give Alex something when she saw her.

The lights already switching to emergency mode as they flicker and the sound of gun fire becomes background noise, mingling with noise from the alarms going off and people shouting. Maggie knows that she'll have a difficult time telling friend from foe but it does not stop her as she rushes headlong into the fray, shooting at the men in masks even as she recognises one of the agents giving her cover fire when she runs across the room and dives into a small alcove.

"How many and which direction?" Lena's voice does not waver nor does she flinch even as she feels the heat from the various blasts and hears the bullets whizzing by her. She has her own gun in one hand while the other is anchored around Vasquez's belt, a compromise that neither of them liked but at least the agent handn't followed through on her threat to lock her up in one of the rooms downstairs.

"Three at twelve o'clock, one at two and the last two at nine o'clock. More on the way though.." Susan recognises the Detective that came in with Alex yesterday as she and Lena try and take out the Cadmus agents that seem to just pour into their top secret facility. Her other fellow DEO agents all doing their bit to push back at the intruders, shooting back or protecting their non combat exposed colleagues. Susan knows though that without clear direction, it was just going to be guerrilla tactics and whichever side ran out of munitions first.

She almost curses out loud when she sees Maggie Sawyer come barreling towards them, diving to the ground as one of the Cadmus agents throws a flash bang device in their direction. The sound and light blast, almost incapacitating her though she does not drop her gun even if the Detective does, diving at the last moment as she skids to a stop, her body colliding with the wall. But its Lena who surprises her the most as she continues to take aim, following the instructions given earlier and taking a few more of the Cadmus agents out.

"We won't be able to hold out much longer..not without a plan of some kind..." Lena's voice surprisingly calm even as she continues to fire, now just cocking her head as she listens for clues as to where the Cadmus agents were firing from.

"Have you seen Alex?" Maggie recognises Lena and takes in the fact that they are probably on the same side given that the brunette was still providing cover fire.

"You're Detective Sawyer?" Susan sees Maggie nod though the words were meant for Lena, "We were on our way to find her and Supergirl but ran into these idiots instead. Lena, four o'clock." Susan takes out the spare gun she had commandeered and holds it out to Maggie before turning back to support Lena. All three of them returning fire, joined by the other scattered DEO agents. The tide slowly turning in their favour with Maggie taking out the last Cadmus agent.

Explosions and shouts still sounding throughout the facility and she's no where closer to Kara but Lena does not give up. "Agent Vasquez, I'm going to need your help. I need to find Kara and Alex." Lena holds her hand out, unsure of her bearings and not caring that she's showing her one weakness.

"Here." Maggie reaching out instead, slowly putting together all the information in her mind. "You've been working with Alex...infiltrating Cadmus, haven't you?"

"Yes." She feels Maggie gripping her hand. "We need to get to Alex, I can stop my Mother but I'm going to need her help and she's probably protecting Kara." Her voice wavering as she says her name, hoping that Alex had managed to remove the chip from Kara and that she was awake and healing and Alex was keeping her safe.

"So what do you need me to do?" She wanted to find Alex as well, needing to see that she was whole and alive. Not wanting to think of the worse because Alex Danvers deserved more and Maggie knows that if given the opportunity, she was going to show Alex just how special and beautiful she was.

"I'm blind. But I can still predict my Mother. She'll be here soon, wanting to witness first hand the destruction she's caused. " Lena knows that Lillian was aiming for her death but that was secondary right now and there really was nothing the Detective or Agent could do. She needed them focused on saving Alex and Kara and not on her. "And she knows that there are weapons here she can use to further her fight. Weapons Lex had only dreamed of. Agent Vasquez was leading me to the vault before we got caught in this ambush."

"You think Alex is there with Kara?"

"If she is, we need to get there before my Mother does."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

They've been pinned down in one of the server rooms for the past ten minutes, J'onn's hurt though he's been leading the charge as he again fires at the Cadmus agents swarming in the hallway outside. Winn's still on his laptop, trying to bypass all his security protocols to override current emergency systems and break the connection Cadmus had initiated. "Are you in?"

"Just another minute..Come on..come on...Yes..Yes..uh oh..no..no..No" Winn runs his hand through his hair in frustration as he takes in the Cadmus feeds he's been able to tap into. At least he finally severs the link that they created into the DEO mainframe.

J'onn takes a second to glance back at his tech expert, "Do I want to know?" His deadpan voice belying the worry that's building up. The attack catching all of them by surprise and even if he has faith in his DEO agents, Cadmus had one goal and absolutely no qualms about killing them all.

"They have..or had eyes and ears on us since the attack started. I've shut it down but..." He knows that J'onn been protecting him, ensuring that he got the time needed to hack back into the system and that he was safe.

"They know where and how many we are..but we can still surprise them." Finally shifting into his Martian form, his speed taking the enemy agents by surprise as he takes them out, his scattered team of agents providing backup though its not needed as he unleashes his pent up fury and clears the way to the vault.

"J'onn" Alex rushes to him, not caring about protocol or rank as she embraces him, noting the bullet wound to his shoulder even as he touches the bruise forming at the side of her temple. "Have you seen Lena or Maggie?" She can hear Kara in her ear, relieved to know that J'onn's fine.

He shakes his head and can see that she's conflicted. "I left Kara in the vault. I..." She's torn between duty and love and everything in between. Wanting to find Maggie and Lena but also needing to ensure her sister was safe.

She takes a deep breath, knowing that she'll always do the right thing and spending the past two months with Lena, getting to know her, to see what kind of person she was, how strong and selfless and how much she loved Kara. Her decision made easy. "Lillian's going to kill Lena if she finds her. I can't let that happen."

"Lena, Maggie and Agent Vasquez are on the sixth floor. There's about thirty Cadmus agents between us and them but I do know of a short cut.." He's never wanted to be a hero, always more comfortable in the background, providing tech support and quips. Only he can tell that its time for him to step up. "Alex, I can do this."

He's spent the past decade looking out for his two surrogate daughters and can see that Alex needs some direction here even if he knows she's already made up her mind. "I'll be at the vault with Kara and Alex..." He pulls her into another hug, "Be careful."

#$#$#$#$#$#$

"Status report?" Lillian wants confirmation before she sends in Metallo and Cyborg Superman.

"We have confirmation that Lena Luthor and Supergirl are in the building. It seems that Supergirl is guarding the vault storing the weapons. What are your orders?"

She knows she can just enjoy all the destruction from outside but there's this need to be there when they take down Supergirl and the Green Martian. Not to mention the score that she wants to settle with her daughter. "Send in Hank and Metallo, tell them to get to the weapons and take out Supergirl. I'll take care of Lena myself."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"There are four of them armed with automatic weapons and probably trained in all sorts of combat skills..." Winn peers around the corner, the door to where Maggie and the rest were, so close though almost impossible to get through considering Alex had one grenade left and her laser gun needed recharging.

"I've had worse odds." She doesn't mention that she was also better armed then and less hurt but she's determined to get through the door, already readying herself to charge only to be stopped by Winn.

"What if...what if I can give you winning odds?" He's already taking out his laptop, keying in stroke after stroke of code, "They were using our network to communicate, still are...it gave them full access to all the secure areas until I shut it down. But if I can reconnect their link, it would allow me to do this." Winn finishes with a flourish as he enters the last piece of code, sending a high pitched sound through all of Cadmus's agents comms.

Alex sees the Guards all drop to the ground as she and Winn both rush forward, knocking each enemy agent out before rushing into the room.

"Don't shoot..please." Winn raises his hands even as he tries to step in front of Alex only to breathe a sigh of relief when he sees Maggie and Susan lower their guns, leaving Lena still holding hers out until Alex rushes forward, slowly taking it from her hands as she puts her arm around the shaken Ex CEO.

"Is it over? Is Kara.."

"She's awake and J'onn's with her. Here.." she puts the comm link in Lena's hands.

"Kara?"

The connection not clear but she can recognize the warm tone of Kara's voice, finally hearing the intonation of her name as it falls from Kara's lips, at once so familiar and intimate somehow. "Lena"

"Is that really you?"

"I remember everything."

Theirs words overlap and Lena legs almost buckle except Alex is next to her, strong arms holding her up, giving her strength even if she doesn't really need it because of what Kara says next.

"You did it...I knew you could. You really did it Lena. I.." Kara's message lost as the line goes dead.

"Kara?..Kara..can you hear me...Alex?" There were a myriad of reasons why the line could have died though Alex doesn't believe in glitches though she does believe in J'onn and her sister.

"Winn can you get visuals?"

"I'm on it."

"Vasquez, lock and load, we're going to the vault."

"Yes, ma'am"

She turns to see Maggie arming herself, grabbing the automatic weapon from the fallen Cadmus agent next to her. "Maggie..no.." Alex shakes her head.

"Ride or Die, Danvers." She doesn't give Alex a chance to respond as she uses both hands to pull on her black DEO shirt, their lips crashing together. Alex responding immediately, as she pulls Maggie closer, needing to convey so much in that one kiss. Not because she thinks that this is her only shot but more on showing Maggie that she was all in as well.

"Oh...Fushioot..."Winn's feeble attempt at cursing not going unnoticed as he turns his monitor towards Alex.

"What is it..Alex.."Lena's tone demanding an answer, "Is it Kara?"

"Metallo and Hank are trying to enter the vault..."

"We need to..I need to get to the vault.."Lena does not hesitate as she walks away, already half way across the room, hoping that one of them would lead her to where she needs to be.

"Vasquez, get every available agent down there right now...Kara, do you copy?"

"You don't let Lena anywhere near here..Alex..Promise me." Her Super hearing coming back and allowing her to pick up everything that has been going on with Alex, including the kiss her Sister had shared with Maggie. Giving her ideas about the one she wants to plant. On Lena when all of this was over. "You keep her safe."

"Copy that. You do what you have to do and I'll see you later." Alex has always had so much faith in Kara even if her instincts have always been to protect her little sister. She's finally realising that believing in Kara also meant letting her fight the battle she wanted to fight and ensuring she had something to look forward to and something to fight for.

The focus of the group so intent on what needed to be done that all of them don't notice Lilian until she grabs Lena, the energy gun pressed to her temple and a triumphant smile on her face.

 **End Pt 9**


	10. Homecoming

**The Scars of Your Love Ch 10**

 **"** ** _And I know...I know that this is not the same at all, but I do know how it feels to keep a part of yourself shut off, to keep it I know how lonely that can make you feel. But Alex, you are not alone._**

 ** _"I can't do this without you."_**

 ** _"No, you don't have to."_**

 ** _Alex and Kara Danvers_**

 **Earth 38 (2 days ago)**

The sand is cold and wet and the wind is whipping around her but Lena does not care as she stretches out her legs, knowing that the waves will eventually reach her. The sound of the surf crashing onto the shore almost hypnotic though she can pick up Alex's slow approach towards her. Maybe she has a gift after all, some superhuman sensory focus that's only attuned to Danvers' and Luthors'. Or maybe she's just finally accepted that she'll never have her sight back and has to fully rely on all her other senses in order to make her own way in the world now.

"I bet it's beautiful here." Her words almost floating away on the wind but Alex hears her anyway as she settles down next to her friend. The concept of friendship not foreign though the last really good friend she had was Vicki and that had turned out so badly because she had been blind to her own feelings. And Maggie was a friend too though she hopes that she has not fully decimated that particular friendship and there was still an opportunity for salvage.

At least this time, she knows that she truly cares for Lena but her heart belongs to Maggie and she just needs to tell her that, the next time she sees the detective. While she's terrified of the rejection, she knows she has to take the chance and even if Maggie may not feel the same way she just needs to finally be true to herself. "It is..." She glances at Lena's side profile, acknowledging that she was a very beautiful woman and Kara was one lucky girl. "Though I'm betting that my little sister would really not be looking at the view if she were here right now."

She sees Lena smile, a wisp of one really but at least it's there. The thought of Kara always making her feel like she could do anything or almost anything. The longing in her voice unmistakable, "I miss her even if we haven't been together for more than those few hours. I miss her so much. You must think I sound crazy." Her voice going soft at the end as if she does not want confirmation of that fact from Alex.

"If that makes you crazy, I'm almost afraid of what you think of me considering that I haven't even told Maggie how I feel and I'm missing her so much, it actually hurts." She bumps her shoulder against Lena's, the commiseration between them just cementing their bond further.

Lena knows that she won't ask Alex for anything more. That the woman sitting next to her had already sacrificed so much, like Kara and like her dad. She wants to help end all of it for them and on her terms. She knows exactly what her brother and mother were capable of and that Lillian would never stop in her quest to destroy everything unless she did something. "Yeah...at least It'll all be over soon." Alex picks up on her tone immediately and it throws her because its resigned and nowhere near the hopeful slant she had held onto for the past two months.

If anything, it was Alex that had nearly given up those first few weeks. The toll of cutting herself off from the DEO and not getting anywhere with finding her father. It had made her just a bit more reckless when Lillian sent her out on missions but Lena had been there to support her. Taking care of her injuries and reminding her of their shared mission. So hearing her sound like she's finally given up makes her want to help Lena more than ever. "Lena, I promise.."

"No." Lena's voice is firm as she cuts Alex off, "Kara expects you to be alive and I will not let her down." She's finally come to terms with her own destiny. Knowing that she can end the Luthor line and that Lillian will want to finish her off herself. She just needs to ensure that when the time comes, she let's Lillian get as close to her as possible. Without her sight, meant that she needed to risk it all in order to redeem their sins and hopefully survive it.

She stands up slowly dusting the sand away and breathing in the salty air, her hand outstretched as she waits patiently for Alex to take it. The strong grasp giving her more comfort than any hug Lillian ever bestowed on her. "We need to rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

 **Earth 38 (The present)**

Kara focuses on the sound of Alex breathing through the comms. She remembers curling up with Alex in those first few years she had been on earth, just focusing on hearing her big sister draw air into her lungs and exhale. Learning how to focus her hearing and drown out the cacophony of sound assailing her at every second.

Alex always so patient with her, controlling her breathing each night and letting her stay close until she could get herself under control. Right now though, she feels anything but as she stares at the closed vault door, wishing that her X-ray vision would kick in. The sound of Alex in her ear at least comforting as she curls her hands into fists and focuses her attention on the door, willing her powers to just kick in.

At least she feels better, like she can breathe again. Though she knows that she'll only feel complete when she sees Lena again. The longing she feels so new to her. She never felt this way before or at least not to this level. Even with James, all she can remember was the fact that she constantly felt tentative and unsure of what she truly wanted apart from that initial flush and excitement of something different.

With Lena, she feels a connection, a link that stayed with her as she traverse timelines and one borne out of an amazing and loving shared experience. One that she can still recall with such clarity. How Lena felt in her arms, like she belonged there. Kara starring into glass green eyes and blown pupils after one of their many kisses that made it seem like Kara was sitting on her rooftop in Midvale starring up at the midnight velvet sky.

The smell of Lena and the sounds she made as they came together. It made her feel invincible and apparently, its as good as a kryptonian adrenaline rush as she feels her powers finally and slowly flooding her body, her hearing still not fully there though she can faintly pick up Alex's heartbeat, strong and fast as she takes out one Cadmus agent after another, giving instructions to the DEO agents that she runs into.

Kara feels the impetus to go to Alex and help but has to hold herself back, because she takes her promises to heart. She knows that Alex will find J'onn and Winn and most definitely Lena and she needed to ensure that Lillian and her minions never get their hands on the Alien tech she had been tasked to protect.

Instead, she closes her eyes and attunes her senses, trying to pick up that other distinct heartbeat she's memorized. Along with Alex's and Winn's, Kara eventually focuses on Lena's. She knows she's straining herself and she probably needs more time but she needs to hear Lena's heart and when she does, she let's out the breath she's been holding, and just focuses on its steady and comforting rhythm. "Alex...Winn's in the server room with J'onn and Lena's on the fifth...no sixth floor."

Alex nods before realizing that Kara can't see her, "Vasquez should be with Lena but I'll..." She doesn't always hear fear in Kara's voice. Most times it's when she's in the line of fire and Kara doing her own thing. Their comms link the only connection and Kara's fear tends to bleed through the line because she can't be there to protect Alex. Right now, Alex knows that her sister is fearful for Lena as much as she is worried about her.

From that very first meeting with Clark standing next to her, Kara has never underestimated Lena. Time and again, she had seen first hand how strong Lena was, despite everything that had been thrown at her, she had survived and thrived and even if she didn't realize it then, Kara had been attracted to her.

Her feelings finally coalescing when Lena had kissed her in her office. That singular kiss making her realize that she wanted to kiss Lena back. Had probably wanted to do it for some time, each interaction they had heavy with underlying emotions. And all she could recall then was feeling the need to prolong each meeting.

So she does not underestimate Lena now even if all she wants to do is leave her post and go to her, "J'onn needs help. You can take the route from the server room and maybe use the service elevator to get to the sixth floor, if it's still working. Lena's heartbeat is still steady but Winn's is too erratic."

"Are you sure?" Alex has always walked a fine line between duty and family. Always trying to serve both masters and never quite succeeding when it mattered. But she does trust Kara and makes her way towards the server room.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Its good to see you standing." J'onn embraces Kara, his arms pressing around her, cocooning her, letting her feel his love and relief.

"Its good to see you too." She whispers and hugs him back, relishing in not holding back her strength and feeling his hug in return. They've almost reached Lena and the rest." Kara knows that Alex has not made it through unscathed, her heartbeat still strong though her breathing slightly impacted by a fractured rib or two.

Winn also stepping up and helping Alex get to where she needed to be. And J'onn just places his hand on her shoulder when she gasps, tears forming in her eyes as she finally hears Lena's voice. She doesn't even need to ask as she hears Alex pass the Comms link over to Lena.

"Lena"

"Is that really you?" "I remember everything." Their voices blending together, the relief and love palpable in the short exchange.

"You did it...I knew you could. You really did it Lena. I.." Kara senses it more than anything, that electric like current in the air, that ozone like smell of hot kryptonite. J'onn picking it up as well. Her attention split between Lena's frantic voice that's so clear now, her powers finally fully restored as she rushes to grab another Comms link, her words to Alex succinct and clear, "You don't let Lena anywhere near here..Alex..Promise me...You keep her safe."

"Copy that. You do what you have to do and I'll see you later."Alex's words like a balm, allowing her to focus on what she needs to do to make it back to Lena. Her X-ray vision confirming what her other senses had picked up on.

"Metallo..."

"And Hank Henshaw." The sound of metal on metal, loud and reverberating. "They're going to blow up the door." She sees the explosives being paced in the hole created by Hank and brings up her cape to cover J'onn and her own body as best she can, the blast pushing against her as she collides with J'onn, both of them falling to the ground.

J'onn's prepared though as he twists around at the very last second, using his speed and momentum to get back on his feet and pulling Kara up, his focus on the two intruders. "You handle Hank and I'll take care of Metallo."

Kara does not hesitate as she propels herself towards Hank Henshaw, barely avoiding the laser he shoots in her direction and revelling in the force of the contact that she makes as she collides with him, sending him back through the vault door. She does not relent in her attack and can see that J'onn does not either as he fights to keep Metallo from using the kryptonite in his chest against her.

She's still keeping tabs on Alex and Lena though, her Super hearing attuned to them and their heartbeats until she picks up on Alex's racing one even as she realizes that Lillian Luthor has her hands on Lena.

Her punches getting increasingly frantic as she tries to take Hank down, needing to finish the battle as quickly as possible so that she could go to Lena's aid. Her focus split and wavering, which gives Hank an opportunity to go on the offensive, pinning her down, his laser slashing Kara across her bicep.

J'onn remembering how Alex had disable Metallo that first time as he grabs a Trombusan staff, thrusting it upwards as Metallo rushes him, the metal tip piercing the kryptonite armor and sending the Cadmus agent to his knees.

Kara swallows her cry of pain as she tries to keep track of Lena's heartbeat, now slightly speeded up but still no where near Alex's racing one. She pushes against Hank's arm that's pressed against her throat. Gasping for air as soon as the arm is removed, her eyes blinking as she takes in J'onn holding his doppelgänger in a vice grip. It gives her just the opening she needs as she reaches back and puts as much power into the punch that she can muster. Sending both Hank and J'onn backwards and crashing into the shelves.

She does not wait though as she sees Hank finally collapse to the ground and rushes out, her Super speed sending her towards Lena in seconds.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Alex is at least grateful that her gun is loaded even if she cannot get a clear shot as she moves in tandem with Lillian, trying her best to get her one chance. She tries so hard to push through her immense fear of losing Lena as it nearly overpowers her. Instead, she bites down on her tongue, drawing blood but at least keeping her focused on the woman who was responsible for hurting so many of the people she cared for in her life.

All Alex can hear is the rush of blood in her ears, and the way her heart almost beats out of her chest even if Lena looks just too calm considering Lillian is just about to pull the trigger. All she can hope for is a clear shot or that Kara comes to save the day because she needs her Sister and she does not have anything else left that she can do. Apart from being there for Lena and taking the shot if she could.

Lena can't believe that her plan has finally worked in her favor as she feels Lillian press the gun to her temple. Her trigger finger already twitching and Lena knows she has this one chance. Her left hand brushing across Lillian's forearm around her throat as if she's trying to ask for release but then falling away as Lillian tightens her hold further.

Lena closes her eyes and wills herself to see Kara in her mind's eye. They way her eyes sparkle so blue, the feel of her lips on hers and that half smile that Lena knows is solely meant for her, signifying a connection that could defy time. The micro needle, containing the fast acting poison created by her mother to kill aliens, already doing its work. The one that she's been keeping on her ever since they escaped Cadmus. Too small to feel but its effects almost immediate as she feels Lillian's tight grip on her throat begin to loose, the gun in her right hand falling noisily to the ground.

Lena's legs suddenly giving out because the adrenaline rush she had been riding on has finally dissipated and she cannot seem to stop her own fall but at least she sees her mother's inert body hit the ground first. Her eyes slipping shut as she braces for her body to collide with the floor. Only all she feels is the warmth surrounding her, so different from her expectation of hitting the cold concrete floor.

The sense of finally belonging overwhelming her as she feels Kara's strong arms embrace her and hears that beautiful voice in her ear. "I've got you, Lena...I've got you." She does not hold back any longer as she let's go, her consciousness slipping under because she knows that Kara is finally there with her and she's finally able to rest.

 **End Part 10**


	11. Starcrossed

**A/N - Thank you for reading and its a relief for me to finish the story considering I haven't written anything in years! So finishing this (even if it's not as good as it should be) gives me some satisfaction. Hope you enjoy the last chapter. Its been fun writing for this universe.**

 **The Scars of Your Love pt 11**

 **"** ** _So the lesson was..?"_**

 _ **"Love Supergirl...Love is about letting yourself be saved not just about saving other people even if you are superheroes"**_

 _ **The Music Meister & Supergirl**_

 **Earth 38 (The Past)**

"Stand up straight Lena...stop fidgeting.." the words accompanied by a swift smack to her back, nearly toppling her over until she feels an arm stabilising her. She knows Lillian is still glaring at her so she keeps her head down, waiting to see if her step mother does anything further.

"I've got her, Mother...you should see to the staff and I'll make sure we're ready for father's arrival." Lex's kind voice taking the sting out of the hit almost immediately as she looks up at her new brother, still unsure of how to react. His eyes so reminiscent of Lillian's but somehow kinder. Still, she does not say anything and waits for Lillian to make her choice, punish her further or leave her to Lex. She can't help the small sigh of relief though when Lillian turns on her heels and walks away. The staccato sound of her heels on the marble floor quite comforting. Finally daring to look up then and smiling when she sees that he does.

"Don't mind her, she's always tense before Father returns. Next time just come to my room and we can wait it out together...maybe play a game of chess in the meantime." Lena nods at his words, still afraid to speak knowing that the lilt in her voice is still there and how much Lilian hates it, hates her. "You can talk to me, Lena, I like the sound of your voice." He says her name like she matters. Unlike the way Lillian spits it out or when Lionel uses it, like she's exotic, different. Lex uses her name like it means something to him.

"Thank you.." She sees his raised eyebrows as if expecting her to say more. "Thank you, Lex."

"Brother." He says the word so cavalierly as he stretches out his hand. She can actually see that he means it. The offer of family, maybe of love and definitely an offer to belong somewhere. So easily given so she welcomes it, opening her heart for the first time since she got to the Luthor's.

"Brother" she repeats, copying his inflection, taking his hand, the warmth of the touch sparking something within her. A hunger to forge a connection, a wisp of a need that she knows will build over time and one that she hopes she'll be able to fill with her newly found family.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"You're shaking..." Alex hugs her knees to her chest, her back pressed against the headboard in order to give Kara as much room as possible, in her bed. The alien girl is curled at the edge of the bed, hands loosely covering her head, her whole body shivering. "What is it, Kara?...I want to help if I can.." Alex keeps her voice soft, unsure of how to help but certain that she wants to do something.

Kara's been with them for months now, trying to assimilate, trying to learn how to fit into their lives. It hasn't been as bad as she initially envisioned, thinking that this slip of a girl was just going to usurp her place and take over her family. Kara hadn't done either, instead just emulating Alex wherever she could but staying out of her way otherwise, learning how to control her powers from Jeremiah and actually providing some cover for Alex with Eliza.

But there are still nights like these where all of it just gets too overwhelming for Kara and she has no choice but to seek some form of refuge though Alex feels utterly useless because she does not know how to help. Her words though getting through as Kara slowly reaches out her hand.

Alex takes it in hers, the warmth of Kara's hand giving her impetus to try something, "I know it's difficult for you to concentrate because it's been a long day but maybe...maybe if you focus on one thing, something that allows you to try and tune everything else out." She knows that Kara has heard her when she sees startling blue eyes blinking back, finally making eye contact. The blue so deep and startling, depths that Alex knows holds knowledge of distant galaxies.

Jeremiah had highlighted that heartbeats were the best to focus on but even that seems difficult for Kara now. However, she sees Alex take a breath, picking up on the minute movements and sounds and finally focuses on Alex's breathing. The sound somehow distinct. She does not hesitate as she crawls into Alex's lap, the older girl not flinching, instead wrapping her arms around Kara.

She can hear it so clearly, when Alex's nostrils flair minutely as she breathes in, the air swooshing into her lungs, and subsequently as she breathes out. The sound centering her, allowing her to get all her other senses under control, shutting them down until all she hears is her big sister breathing in and out, saving her by just being there.

She smiles when she sees Alex reach out to grab the dog eared copy of Grimm's fairytales, wondering which one Alex would pick to read to her tonight.

 **Earth 38 (The Present)**

Kara sits next to the bed, not a vigil per se because it's only a matter of time until Lena wakes up. She just hopes that Alex had been right in her hypothesis. The treatment administered as Lena slept, the arguments with Alex and Dr. Hamilton around potential side effects quickly falling away when Kara bends the metal chair her hands are resting on, as she takes in the extent of what Lena had done for her, almost collapsing to the ground when she learns of Lena's blindness. Knowing that she would do anything to help her regain back her sight, as would Alex.

She can recall with great clarity, pleading with her sister to try something, anything, offering to cut herself open with kryptonite to obtain more blood cells. Only Alex had thought ahead, the hypothesis made real as she worked through the night to create the proto serum using Kara's blood that Dr. Hamilton had taken when they removed the nanochip. A chance for Lena, a gamble really but its all they had and so all Kara can do right now is wait.

There's a rhythm that she has memorised, encoded in her essence, inextricably linked to her consciousness, the steady beating of Lena's heart. Its soothing yet at the same time, hearing it allows her heart to beat in tandem and builds up this longing within her that can only be sated when she has Lena awake and in her arms.

Kara thinks of Sleeping Beauty, of magical kisses and happily ever afters. Stories she could never really understand or relate to even if they appealed to her on so many levels. Losing her family, her whole world had made it difficult to accept fairytales and musicals where everything always worked out in the end. it never stopped her from wanting to believe in them though.

And maybe there was an infinitesimal chance that this one time, it'll be exactly like those stories. Maybe all she needed to do was to believe in Lena and their connection and that love would save the day. Her finger tracing the side of Lena's temple down to her jaw, as she bends forward, her momentum measured even if she wants to use her Super speed. She knows that what she's about to do will need time.

And they actually do have time now, she just needs Lena to wake up so that they can move forward together. Her lips brushing Lena's, the gentlest of kisses though she does not hold back and suddenly she feels Lena's hands on the side of her face and pulling on the back of her neck as the kiss escalates.

There's so many things she wants to say but all of it is relegated back as she pours herself into this kiss, feeling Lena reciprocating, a promise in the making to be there for each other, to be stronger together.

Lena feels at peace, maybe for the first time ever. That feeling of safety and love and belonging all rolled together and buffering her in someway. She knows that her body is recovering, bumps and bruises from the past few months as she slowly regains consciousness, each ache and sting registering slowly until she feels a small puff of air and soft lips on hers.

She does not need her sight to know that Kara is there, probably had been with her since she collapsed in her arms. And now Kara was kissing her and all Lena wants to do is to kiss her back. Her hands tangling with Kara's hair as she pulls her down, increasing their contact.

Her eyes still closed as she feels Kara responding, the kiss escalating into something more. Only stopping when she blinks her eyes open and instead of the dark, she's greeting with the sight of honey blonde hair obscuring her vision.

"Kara.." her tone confused and questioning and its enough impetus to stop Kara as she quickly pulls back, hands still touching Lena though because she's almost sure she will have trouble ever letting go of the brunette ever again.

"Lena...are you in pain? I can get Alex.." She turns around with Super speed but Lena's still holding on to her hand and that slight pressure stops her immediately.

"I can see..." She's blinking her eyes, not understanding how or even why but being able to see Kara smiling down at her, she does not hesitate as she tugs even harder on Kara's hand, needing to taste her again. Their lips crashing together.

 **Earth 38 (The Future)**

The water sluices around her, washing the dirt and blood specks away and hopefully memories of a hard fought battle. Supergirl had done most of the fighting which left her and the team to protect the civilians scattered around. However, the one aliens who seemed hell bent on causing as many casualties as possible had been hers to take down.

There was no way she was going to let him near the school bus filled with kids and she hadn't, resulting in the bruised ribs and wrenched knee. A small price to pay to hear the squeals and claps from the fourth grade kids for Supergirl and for herself when she threw the last punch that knocked the alien out.

Alex stays in the shower for longer than necessary, somewhat dreading the conversation she knows she's going to have because Maggie's waiting for her in her office, arms crossed and no dimples in sight. At least Maggie waits as she limps to her chair and sits down.

"Alex...What were you thinking. He was a Dheronian...even Supergirl was having problems.." They've had the same argument too many times to count and Alex knows that she does not really want to keep having them as she pulls open the drawer and takes out a stack of papers. She had really planned for this moment better. Had got Vasquez to clean out the sparring room and decorate it with flowers. But their lives were always unpredictable and the Dheronian attack had occured, sending Kara and her team out before she could put her plan in motion. So she's just left with aborted plans and a pissed off Girlfriend.

Maggie's been watching her the whole time, eyes wary and arms now akimbo. She can see that Maggie wants to reach out but she's holding herself back. So Alex makes the move instead, standing and holding out the papers to Maggie, her eyes pleading though she remains silent.

Maggie senses the difference almost immediately but does not want to get her hopes up. She reaches out for the papers, her eyes darting over the printed words, trying to assimilate its meaning even as she flips through to the other pages. "What does this mean?" She shakes the papers towards Alex, needing her to say the words, not wanting to believe what she had read, at least not until Alex says the words out loud.

They've been on this path for some time and it was an inevitable conclusion though the ring that's still sitting in the drawer by her side of the bed meant she was a little late as she sees Alex kneel down in front of her, a solitaire ring in her hand.

"It means, I'm all in babe. You have to sign that Marriage license application and the other set of paperwork is my transfer request. No more field work unless..." She knows it's time she let the younger agents have their turn in the field but when it came to Kara, Alex knows she'd still want to back her up every now and then.

"Unless your sister needs you." Maggie can see Alex looking hopeful and even if she knows that they both need to step back, there was no way she would ever leave Little Danvers without her sister's backup when it matters. "Then we both go in. Agreed?"

"So you'll marry me too?"

Maggie throws herself into Alex's arms, the kiss enough of a reply for Alex as she twirls Maggie around her office, their lips fused together.

#$#$#$#$#$#$

She's a flash of blue and red, a whooshing sound in her wake, the displaced air hinting at the fact that she had been there. Its all familiar to the brunette standing on the balcony, one hand on her hip, the other shielding her eyes from the setting sun as she takes in the view, not the city skyline which she has to admit is quite beautiful. However it's no where as breathtaking as the woman now finally hovering six feet above her, that enigmatic smile on her face.

"It looked like quite a battle..."Her demeanour not giving anything away though the emotion lacing her words highlight the worry reflected in her glass green eyes as does her hands in fists at her side, her manicured nails digging crescent shaped indents in her palms.

"Pffsh..not in the end, they folded like a bad poker hand" Kara waves away the comment as she goes for some humour, knowing that Lena's on edge and she needs time to decompress, to accept that her love was a superhero who belonged to National City even if her heart belonged solely to her.

Lena nods before turning to enter her office, knowing that Kara would follow, the discreet rings on her finger and the matching one around the fine gold chain that Kara is wearing, a physical testament to a bond that continues to be strengthened by time even if it's tested repeatedly, like today.

Kara landing on the balcony and following her love. Finally, stepping behind Lena, her arms going around that slender waist and moulding her own body around Lena's, her lips placing kisses at her neck. Her hands caressing at the indents that Lena's nails had caused to her palms. Kara hates to see Lena hurt in anyway. "Your heart's beating too fast...I'm fine, Love..it really wasn't that bad...Sometimes I think the Catco news crew edit those videos for maximum carnage even if Cat hates that as much as you do..."

Lena feels safe, loved and knows that she's so lucky to have finally found her place. It had been an easy choice to drop the Luthor name when Kara had proposed. Though she had been so unsure of whether she deserved it. Only Jeremiah had insisted and Alex had made it so easy when she she proclaimed her Lena Danvers, sister in law, friend and perennial partner in crime.

"Is Alex alright?" She had seen Alex get knocked down but she hadn't stayed down for long instead getting back on her feet and finally ending the battle by delivering the final blow. The cameras tracking Supergirl helping Alex to the DEO van before flying off, taking less than a minute to get to Lena.

"She's fine though Maggie's probably about to give her a earful when she sees her." Kara knows what Alex has planned for today. When she had proposed to Lena, it had been Alex who had been there every step of the way with the planning. Accompanying her to get the diamond she had made set in platinum, helping her book out the small French bistro that Lena loved and returning the favor had been easy though she knows she does not have to keep the secret any longer. "Though I'm sure she'll love the ring Alex got her."

She sees Lena's eyebrows raise in surprise before she covers her mouth, hoping that Alex has finally done it. Kara's subsequent words confirming all of it. "We're due for celebratory drinks at the bar in a couple of hours...if you're up to it."

"Of course and in the meantime, I know exactly what we can do to pass the time" Lena pulls on her suit, her hands already finding the hidden zipper even as Kara uses her super speed to undo all of Lena's buttons on her blouse and unzips her skirt. Both of them semi undressed and so attuned to each other, the rest of the world so completely shut out, that the soft knock and subsequent door opening goes unnoticed.

"Oh God..."Eliza's surprised voice followed by a soft guffaw from Jeremiah finally getting through to Kara who uses her super speed again, this time grabbing her suit for modesty and shielding Lena with her own body. She stares at her two foster parents, only belatedly remembering that Alex had told them of her plan to propose and then wanting to celebrate. Almost confident that Maggie was going to say yes.

Kara had offered to look after them before the celebrations, wanting to show off her wife's work, knowing that both Eliza and Jeremiah would enjoy a tour of the state of the art LD Labs. The fight with the aliens and that subsequent need to always see Lena, to be with her, completely erasing all other thoughts from her head until now. "Jeremiah..Eliza..sorry We..umm, I forgot that I told you to meet us here.."

The explanation and contrite voice possibly more for Lena's benefit than her foster parents though she can't really be sure as to whom deserves it more.

"It's ok Kara...Lena..why don't you..umm.." Jeremiah's looking out the balcony as he speaks, not sure how to really finish the sentence and as usual, is saved by his wife who tugs on his arm, pulling him out the door. "Girls, just finish what you started and we'll be downstairs getting coffee. And Kara?"

"Yes?"

"Lock the door after us."

 **The End**


End file.
